The Sister Effect
by CharlieWise
Summary: What happens when an important person from Booth's past shows up, and shakes up the life of Booth and Bones
1. Chapter 1

A/N:"Not mine!"

"Another case closed, good job everyone!" Cam said to the rest of the team, after a particularly tricky case that took them all week to figure out.

"It's Friday night, lets celebrate. Founding Fathers in an hour?" Angela said, when the glass doors from the lab suddenly opened. A security guard and a woman in her mid-twenties walked in. The woman yelled before anyone even noticed them

"Seel!"

Booth turned around at hearing this name and he immediately knew who it was. Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Sweets and Wendell all looked at the woman. But Bones looked at Booth and saw that he suddenly got al happy. When Booth saw the woman he ran down the platform towards her. Bones suddenly got angry, why was he happy seeing this woman? She crossed her arm defensively.

Booth reached the woman and gave her a quick hug. "Hey Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"Danny, is undercover somewhere in South-America and since I'm not officially FBI, I couldn't join him, so I decided to annoy my big brother." She said with a small voice. She hated it when she wasn't able to help her partner.

"Hey, come on. He'll be okay." Booth said with a reassuring smile.

"I know, I know. But he did ask me a question before he left." She said with a big smile on her face and showed him her left hand with a beautiful silver ring. It consisted of two small circles holding a bleu stone.

"You are getting married?" When she nodded he hugged her again and twirled her around.

They were interrupted by a little cough from Angela. The team hadn't heard the conversation and were quite anxious to know what was going on.

" Oh, sorry." Both Booth and Charlie said. Booth grabbed her arm and dragged her back up the platform.

"Hey, I'm Charlie, Seel's little sister." Charlie said while she looked at the rest of the team.

"How come your last name is den Hoven?" Hodgins asked. Everybody looked dumbfounded at Hodgins.

"Mr. Hodgins, didn't expect to see you here. But you're right, Seel is not my brother by blood, but he's my brother." Charlie said.

Now everybody was looking at Booth for an explanation.

"I served with her dad, and we used to hang out together a lot and we got close." Bones was still standing with her arms crossed.

"So she just turned in a little sister in my eyes." When hearing this Bones let her arms drop.

"So Seel, this is your squint squat?" Charlie asked.

"No it's Bones' and mine squint squat" Booth responded.

"Of course, I would kill Danny if he said our team was his, so let me guess. Of course I know Mr. Hodgins, but I assume that outside of the Cantilever group you are Dr. Hodgins?"

"Well yes." Hodgins replied. "But since your Booth's little sis, it's Jack or Hodgins."

"Okay so you must be Dr. Saroyan?" Charlie asked while looking at Cam.

"Yeah, but just call me Cam." Cam answered.

"Good," turning to Wendell she said: "You must be an intern, so I'm guessing Mr. Wendell?"

"That's right." Wendell responded.

"Then you must be Dr. Sweets, good job by the way keeping Seel sitting long enough to actually get something relevant out of him." She smiled.

"Yes, well they don't always complete every session though." He said shyly.

"If you even managed to get him to sit through one whole session in these two years it's good." She said and turned to Angela.

"Then you must be Angela Montenegro, I really want to see some of your art work, Seel says that it's amazing."

"We can arrange that sweetie, and it's Ange or Angie." She said.

"Thank you." She turned to Bones and said: "You must be his Bones. I should probably call you Dr, Brennan. Good job in keeping him in line. I also enjoyed you paper on carbon from the latest issue from Anthropology Journal."

"Thank you and… _His_ Bones?" Bones responded while looking at Booth, his grin dropped from his face. The others started to smile.

"Yeah ehm, it's you know…" Booth had no idea how to explain this, Charlie had no idea that she had said something wrong because he had called her his Bones on the phone so many times.

"Of course Dr. Brennan, I mean you are his partner and his friend right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, but..."

Charlie didn't let her finish, because if she did she would never be able to explain it well enough so that the literal Doc. would understand it.

"Seel calls you his Bones over the phone so I don't get confused between the actual bones and you." This seemed to calm her down. Charlie smiled at Booth who gave her a grateful nod.

"So, now all the pleasantries are over I say we go celebrate. Founding Fathers in twenty minutes? Charlie are you coming along?" Angela said.

"Yeah I would love to. If you guys don't mind. I did kind of drop in." Charlie responded.

"Of course we don't mind, you're welcome to join us, another case closed." Hodgins said.

"So how do you know Hodgins?" Booth asked sitting at a table with all the Squints.

"Booth, I own three hotels with casinos, another three ordinary hotels and some other stuff that I can't keep track of, the Cantilever group is a big business group that has his roots in many sorts of business."

"You own three hotels with casinos? Wow!" Angela said.

"Yes" Charlie said wanting to change the subject. "But tell me how did you get from an artist to working at the Jeffersonian?"

Before Angela could respond, Bones got up and said: "I've to go to the bathroom."

"Okay sweetie." Angela said and then she started to explain how she wanted to be an artist and how she got to work at the Jeffersonian. Bones still wasn't back when she was finished.

"I'll go check on Bones for a second." Booth said and he got up.

"Okay." Charlie said waiting for him to turn the corner and turned back to the team.

"So okay guys listen up. I know that Seel is in love with his partner, and I saw her glare at me when he hugged me so I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about him. So I'm going to need some help from you guys in getting them to admit their feelings."

"Sure." Hodgins, Wendell and Cam agreed. "If you take the blame when it blows up." They all looked at Angela who had been quiet after Charlie's statement. She looked like she was thinking real hard.

"Ange, come on I thought you would be jumping up and down." Hodgins said.

"Yeah," Angela said looking at Charlie.

"But you seemed down when Booth explained that you guys were like brother and sister. Are you sure you want to, you know..."

"Angela, don't worry. That wasn't the reason I was down. It had to do with my past and the fact that my partner is away." Angela still looked doubtful, Booth and Bones were getting so good at hiding their feelings and Charlie did had a few extra years experience with Booth.

"Here look at this." Charlie grabbed her wallet and took out a picture of a tall man in his late-twenties with blonde hair and tanned skin. This is my partner and fiancé. Believe me, Seel is not my type." She said.

"Okay I'm in" Angela said.

"Before they come back. I need to go shopping tomorrow, I don't bring clothes to holidays I just buy them with a new friend I found along the way. I would have loved to go with either of you." She said and looked at Angela and Cam.

"But I need it to be Dr. Brennan. She'll never accept if I just asked her so you to have to pretend that you can't come along, and maybe even push her to go. The rest I still need to figure out."

"Okay." They all said.

Booth knocked on the bathroom door. "Bones are you in there?"

"Booth, I'm okay, I'll be right out." Bones replied.

Booth waited a minute but she still didn't come out. "Bones are you alone?"

"Yeah Booth, why?" Bones asked trough the door.

"Okay I'm coming in" Booth said walking in the bathroom and he immediately saw Bones leaning against the sink with her eyes closed.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked walking towards her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing I'm fine. Just go back to the rest I'll be right out okay?"

"No, come on Bones, what's wrong?" Booth asked again.

"I'm just, I don't know real tired I guess." Bones said with a small voice, she didn't like to show weakness, but Booth always made her feel safe, she could let her guard down with him. She didn't understand why Booth made her feel this way.

"Bones, next time listen to me when I say you've got to get some sleep. Even if we are on a case." He stepped even closer and put his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Tell you what, were going to get Charlie and I'll bring you home, okay?"

"Okay." She said. When he let her go he grabbed here hand and they walked out of the bathroom, getting a weird stare from one of the ladies that just went into the bathroom.

"Why did she look so weird, like we did something wrong?"

Sometimes she could be so clueless. "Bones, we just got out of the ladies room together."

"I still don't understand." Bones said.

"Never mind." He said when they arrived at the table.

"Hey Dr. Brennan, I was wondering, I need to buy some clothes because I didn't bring them, I already asked Cam and Ange but they can't come with me. I really need someone to shop with me. It's a tradition of mine."

"I don't know. I've a lot of work to do." She responded.

"Oh come on Dr. Brennan, as an anthropologist you have to see the value of a tradition, the paperwork for this case have to wait anyway because Parker is with Seel this weekend."

"I don't know" Bones said.

Charlie looked with pleading eyes to Booth to see if he could help.

"Bones, go shopping and have a fun day at the mall, you can come back and have dinner with me, Parker and Charlie and when Parker is in bed we can do some paperwork.

"Dr. Brennan, those bones in Limbo can wait another day." Cam said.

"We're all free tomorrow, so we can't help with the cases sweetie, just go and have fun." Angela said.

"Okay, I'll come but we're going to do that paperwork tomorrow Booth." Bones said pointing at Booth.

"No sudden movies that I _have_ to see."

"Okay fine Bones, Charlie lets go, I'm tired and I need my energy for my day with Parker." Booth said.

Charlie got up and said goodbye to everyone and followed Booth and Bones. They were still holding hands. Bones looked up at Booth smiling a silent 'Thank you' for not telling the rest that she wanted to go. Charlie grabbed her phone and took a quick picture of the two of them. She turned around quickly to give the team thumbs up and a plan was forming in her head.

A/N: Okay so this is the beginning! Please revIEw!


	2. Run

A/N: I want to thank everyon for the reviews. There was some weird glitch on my computer or the sites so I couldn't respond. But real BIG THANKS to all off you.

"Hey Seel, I'm going for a run. I'll be back in an hour so you can drop me off at your partners." Charlie yelled from the door.

"Wait up, I'll go with you." Booth yelled back.

"Fine but hurry up! We don't have all day. I'd like to run ten miles before we have to leave and I would like to shower too!" Charlie yelled back.

"I'm coming, you should really learn to have some patience." Booth said to her when he got to the door.

"Where did you get those clothes anyway? You never bring clothes from home." Booth said walking towards the stairs.

"No, I bought them on the airport, and had them delivered to the liquor shop down stairs. The owner brought them up here while you were sleeping."

When they were outside they started running on a fast but steady pace.

"You are a weird person. Why the hell do you even get up that early?" Booth asked, he had heard her wake up at five.

"Seel, my work day starts at five in Las Vegas. I have to check both my casinos and when I'm done with that I'm usually needed at the office. If not, I always have a lot of work to do on tax papers and I have to deal with all the government crap."

"Wow it must suck owning all that money" He said sarcastically.

Charlie laughed. "Not really only the paperwork that comes with it." Booth just grunted at that.

"Come on Seel, you know I share my money with all kinds of people and I know you won't even accept it."

"Look I would love to have a lot of money and make all my dreams come true" His phone started ringing.

"But what kind of example would I be for Parker if I got my money from a friend." Booth looked at the caller ID and grinned. He stopped running and picked up the phone.

"Good morning Bones."

"Well you don't need money to make your dream come true you need to man up and deal with your feelings." Charlie muttered under her breath.

"Morning Booth. I was wondering if I could talk to Charlie?"

"Wow, and here I was, thinking you just wanted to talk to me." Booth said with a fake sad voice.

"Booth, I'll talk with you tonight during dinner okay, can I have Charlie now?" Bones asked. Charlie picked her own phone out her pocket and aimed the camera at Booth.

"Promise Bones?" He said and brought out his best charming smile even though she couldn't see it through the phone.

"Promise." His smile got even bigger and Charlie snapped the photo and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Now can you please put Charlie on the phone?" Bones asked again.

Booth gave the phone to Charlie.

"Hey." She said.

"What time will you be over?" Bones asked.

A few minutes later Charlie and Bones had discussed their plans for the day and they were about to hang up when Booth pointed at the phone. "Oh wait, Seel wants to talk to you." She said and she handed the phone to Booth.

"Bones, have fun today and I'll see you tonight."

"Okay bye Booth." Bones said and hung up the phone and smiled.

Charlie just laughed and started running again. "What?" Booth asked.

"You just act like a love struck teenager that's all, now I'll race you to your house and last one there has to shower last." Charlie said starting to run a little faster.

"What!? What the hell are you talking about?" He yelled after her as he was starting to speed up to. A love struck teenager? He just wanted to say bye to Bones.

_----------BB----------_

"What did you mean when you said that I act like a love struck teenager?" Booth asked as they were heading to his car so he could drop Charlie of at Bones and pick up Parker afterwards.

"Seel, what do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"You know before, when I hung up the phone. You looked at me all weird and said I acted like a love struck teenager?" Booth responded getting into his SUV.

"Seel, look you have changed, for the better. It's shows especially when your talking to Dr. Brennan." Charlie said.

"How do you mean I've changed? I'm still me." Booth asked.

"Booth do you remember how I was just after the, you know after it happened. You came to me and helped me, then I went to the Netherlands and talked to my best friend and started to process my parents' death. You changed just like that." Charlie said.

"I don't get it, how have I changed? I have seen that you changed the last years you worked with Danny and now that you see your best friend more often, but I didn't change." Booth said truly confused.

"Seel, after you got out of the army, you were lost and I got you back on the right path, you got a job at the FBI but you were just a grumpy FBI agent. Then you got Parker and you started to smile more and you were happy, but when you were not with Parker you got back to being grumpy. But since you got partnered up with your Bones you've changed." Charlie explained.

"How?" Booth asked when he parked in Bones' apartment parking lot and Charlie got out of the car.

"Booth, you are not just happy when Parker is there, you are not even just happy when you are with your partner. You are always happy, and when you talk to Parker you get an even bigger smile on your face than before. But when you get a chance to talk to her, you get that grin on your face. That grin that tells me you love her. You're in love." Charlie said turning around and starting to walk away.

"Wait. I'm not in love with her. We're partners." Booth yelled after her. They were just partners and friends, best friends, he trusted her with his life. With Parkers life. But he wasn't in love with her.

"Come on Seel." When she got a blank look from him she walked back to the car. "You really don't see it?"

"Look, I'm not in love with her." Booth said.

"Yes you are." Booth shook his head. "Look Seel, I see it, everybody sees it and you know what? I'll prove it to you. If I'm right you have to take her to my wedding. Deal?"

"We're just partners." Booth said weakly.

"If you're so sure about it, then make the deal?" Charlie said.

Booth hesitated for a few seconds but then he agreed.

"Fine." Booth said.

"You doubted, you already know there is something there. I'll see you and Parks tonight, give him a hug from me!" Charlie said and she turned around again to walk towards Bones' apartment. She waited for the elevator and looked around one more time only to see a very confused Booth driving away.


	3. Shopping & Stories

A/N: So here it is! Please R&R!

"Hey, Dr Brennan, ready for some serious shopping?"

"You sound like Angela. You should call me Tempe, you are a friend of Booth so it's Tempe."

"Tempe? It sounds strange, Doc doesn't sound right either especially since back in Vegas my nickname is Doc, what about Bren?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, why are you being called Doc?"

"I have a doctorate in math and Danny isn't so original with nicknames like Seel."

"Oh, well lets go." Bones said. Together they walked towards her car and they drove to the mall.

"Okay Bren. We're going to shop in a special way. It's part of my tradition."

"How, why?" Bones asked, she couldn't think of a way to shop special.

"Okay so and please, hear me out. You pick three things out of this shop and tell me what you like and hate about it. That are the only three pieces of clothing you are allowed to pick today. The rest of the day I'm going to pick the clothes you have to try on. I'm going to listen to your pro's and cons and try to get you the clothes you love. You do the same for me. I always get frustrated when I pick out my clothes but nothing seems nice so you are going to pick mine for me and I'm going to pick yours for you." Charlie finished her explanation.

"Is that okay with you, you could look at it from an anthropologist point of view."

"I think I can do that." Bones answered.

"Great I will meet you back here when you picked your three pieces of clothes." Charlie said and she started to look for her own clothes. When they got back they both explained their choices. Then they went off again and got back with clothes for the other. When they were both changing Charlie asked: "So how did you get to work with the FBI?"

"Well, their was a rotting corpse found in the suburbs of DC and Booth asked me, well more the Jeffersonian for help. They sent me to help him. After that I went to Peru, when I got back Booth got me arrested by national security, so he could pick me up. He had another body for me to examine. We had a lot of disagreements at the start but he ended up vouching for me to his boss and I respected that. He has an annoying way of getting under my skin." Bones said coming out of the fitting room at the same time as Charlie.

"That looks great, I just don't know if it's you, I mean you said you liked a skirt a bit longer and I thought it was longer but it looks great. Seel has a way of doing that but that's what makes him such a great guy, don't you think?"

"I love the skirt and it isn't that much shorter it just above the knees. I guess but that's not the only thing that makes Booth a great guy. He has a lot of impeccable qualities." Bones said with a smile thinking of Booth.

"You are right you should get that skirt." Charlie said.

"I think, I will." Bones said walking back into the fitting room. After a two hour shopping spree they both had bought a lot of clothes. They both had four bags in each hand and they been to seven different shops. "Can I ask something I just don't get?" Bones asked.

"What? Just shoot, I can't promise I have an answer unless it's math of course, with that I can promise an answer." Charlie said with a smile.

"No it's about Booth, he talks about all his friends, from his time in high-school , from the time he served and about his current friends. But he only mentioned you once and only because he served with your dad. Now he says you are like a sister to him. Why doesn't he mention you?" Bones asked. Why was Booth holding such another big part of his life from her. She thought he trusted her.

Charlie looked towards Bones and she looked deep in thoughts and even sad. "Look ehm Bren, Seel trust you right?"

"I like to think so, he told me about everything in his past, well not everything but things like his dad and.."

"Bren don't."

"What do you mean."

"I know what happened to Seel when he was young, but he never 'told' told me. I found out when I asked him about what I already knew. He then asked me not to ask about it, to not try to find out more about it. He asked me to respect that. If I ever found out more I had to tell him. I don't want you to accidently say something I don't know then I've to tell him and then it's your fault so don't."

"Oh, but I don't know if he trust me, I mean he left you out, everything about you beside your name and apparently your importance in his life. So maybe he doesn't trust me." Bones said sighing and as they sat down at café.

"Bren, If he had told you about me and, for example, told you we talk on the phone every other week or so. Would you have started asking questions? Like how do you know her, why do you talk to her so much? Seel told me you like the truth and are determent to get it and that you are very stubborn." Charlie said.

"But don't worry Bren, Seel likes that about you." She quickly added.

"I guess that I would ask questions." Bones said.

The waiter approached their table and they gave him their order.

"But from what he tells me he really does trust you. I think he didn't tell you because he didn't want to lie to you and because he believes it is not his story to tell."

"Oh." Bones just looked at Charlie.

She seemed distressed. At least that's what Bones thought.

"You don't have to say anything." Bones said.

"Bren, Seel told me so much about you. When we're on the phone he mentions your name at least every five minutes, you're such a big part of his life. An important part, more important than me."

At this Bones blushed and started to protest.

"No Bren it's okay, it's logical. So here it is. When I was fifteen years old my neighbour back in the Netherlands died. Two months later my dad got shipped to another base near Philly. I moved together with my mom and dad. That is where I met Seel. He lived in the house next to us on the base and we became friends. When I was seventeen my parents and sister and brother were kidnapped. A ransom was made for twenty million dollars. I was all that was left and I had no idea how the hell I was supposed to get the money. Seel tried to help but could only do so much. Every month I would get a tape sent to me with my family on it while..."

Charlie wiped away some tears and Bones reached out to grab her hand it.

"While they were being hurt and ... killed. Till there was nobody left and Seel took me in till the day I was eighteen, for fourteen months Seel was my family. On my 18th birthday a government agent came for me to tell me that the nice old neighbour, for whom I always did groceries for, left me two hotel-casinos, one on the Strip in Las Vegas and one in Atlanta. That was where the twenty million should have come from. I went back to the Netherlands to get a degree and I tried to walk away from everything. I spent two years there till my best friend went back with me." Charlie ended, tears still in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, it must have been so hard, I know a little of what you've been trough. But Booth probably told you about it on the phone calls."

"No he didn't, just like he didn't tell you my story. He is a good brother like that." Charlie said.

Bones smiled. "Your right he is made of good stuff, he is.. made of very good stuff." That moment the waiter came to bring them their food and drinks. They ate in silence till Bones' phone rang. "Brennan." She answered it.

"Hey sweetie, how is the shopping going?" Angela asked.

"Hey Ange, the shopping is good. We're taking a break now."

"Why sweetie? If it's going so good, if your buying all the hot outfits that would drive Booth crazy you shouldn't stop." Angela said laughing.

"Is that Angela, can I talk to her?" Charlie asked.

"Ange, Charlie wants to talk to you!"

"Sure sweetie, just change the subject." Angela yelled when Bones passed the phone to Charlie.

"Hey, what did you guys buy?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, a lot I guess. We all ready spent so much money, it's extremely helpful I don't have to check the price tags." Charlie told Angela. Bones excused herself and went to the restroom.

"Great how do you get her to buy all that stuff?"

"By shopping anthropology style. We just past a shop with an amazing dress, perfect for her. So I need you to call tonight demanding that you want to see it. I'll get her to change and take a picture of Seel's face when she comes out." Charlie said grinning.

"That's great, by the way before you leave are we going to shop till we drop? No breaks, shop in shop out?" Angela asked.

"Deal. Do you still need to talk to Bren?" Charlie asked.

"No that's okay go back to shopping" Angela said and she hung up.

The moment Angela hung up, the phone rang again, the ID-caller said Booth and a picture of his perfect charm smile appeared on the screen. "Sorry Seel, she's in the bathroom." Charlie said.

"Oh."

"Well it's nice to hear from you too, I can practically see your smile drop from your face." Charlie said. He is SO in love with her, she thought.

"No, just didn't expect to hear you.." Booth said when Bones came walking back.

"Oh here she comes." Charlie interrupted.

"Great, put her on." Booth said.

"And the smile is back." Charlie said.

"Hey Bren it's Seel he wants to talk to you."

Bones took the phone and started smiling. "Booth what can I do for you?"

"Having fun Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing, where is Parker?" Bones answered.

"That's great Bones, I'm at the park, he is playing with some kids. Oh he is coming over. He is missing you and can't wait to see you." Booth said and Bones heard Parker speaking to Booth.

"So are you, right daddy? You miss Bones too." Bones started blushing, what was wrong with her. "Yeah sure son. Ehm... Bones what time will you girls be back?"

"Ehm I don't know, around five I guess." Bones looked at Charlie for confirmation and she nodded. "Yeah around five is fine."

"Okay see you then, bye Bones."

"Bye Parker, Booth." Bones said. She hung up and finished her salad after which they went back to shopping.

After another twelve shops and another fifteen bags they decided to go home. "Wow I never bought so much clothes." Bones said.

"Well I did, but it's been a long time since I had so much fun shopping and with you I can talk on my own level. No need to dumb it down, since Danny isn't here." Charlie said smiling.

"I know what you mean, Booth always asks for a translation in the lab. On the other hand, I usually need a translation outside the lab." Bones said with the same smile as Charlie. Seeing Bones smile like that she just started laughing. "What?"

Charlie just didn't get it, how could two people be so in love and just not see it. Okay granted it had taken Danny and herself three years to finally get together but they both knew they were in love about a year before that. But Seel and Bren just didn't see it.

"Nothing, you two are just surprising that's all." She said.

"Oh okay." Bones said. "Maybe we should go back."

"Yeah you're probably right, it's four-forty five all ready" Charlie said. So they headed back to the car and put most of the bags in the back and some on the back seats because there just wasn't any room left in the back. They had a silent drive back to Booth's apartment, they got out and went back to the trunk.

"It might be a good idea to bring everything upstairs and we'll figure out which bag belongs to whom there." Charlie said.

"I know which bags are mine." Bones said.

"You sure? I've a few stuff in my bags that are yours, and some of Angela's things. Didn't you have my pink top in one of you bag and that cute little summer dress too?" Charlie asked.

She knew in which bag everything was. But she needed her to bring all her bags upstairs for her plan to work.

"Let's just go, we're already a bit late." Charlie started grabbing the bags.

Bones looked up at Booth's apartment and sighed. She started to grab the bags herself. It didn't really matter. She'll check the bags upstairs after having dinner with Booth. While smiling she locked her car and walked towards the building.


	4. Dinner and a Dress

A knock on the door made Booth look up from his cooking. But before he could even put some things down he heard Parker running from the living room to the door.

"Dr Bones!" Parker said and he hugged her. Bones dropped her bags to hug him back. Parker let go of Bones when he saw Charlie.

"Auntie Charlie!" Parker ran towards Charlie who all ready dropped her bags to scoop him up and hug him.

"Hey Parks, how are you doing little man!" Charlie asked.

"Good" Parker said, and Charlie put him down at the same moment that Booth came out of the kitchen.

"Jeez, Charlie did you buy all that?" Booth said looking at the many bags on the floor.

"Well no, only half is mine. The rest is Bren's but we got some of our clothes mixed up so we decided to bring it all up." Charlie said. She smelled the delicious scent of homemade pancakes.

"Seel? Is that smell what I think it is?" She asked.

"PANCAKES!" both Parker and Booth yelled with two identical smiles on their faces. That sight made both Charlie and Bones laugh.

"Now let's get all this stuff inside." Booth said still a bit shocked about how much they had bought. Well okay, for Charlie this was normal but for Bones? He grabbed most of the bags that she was carrying.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes." After Booth put the bags down he went back to the kitchen.

"Auntie, come look, Daddy bought me a new comic book." Parker said pulling Charlie with him back towards his room. Bones walked towards the kitchen.

Parker held up a comic book while bouncing up and down in his room.

"Wow Parks, that's great and Seel just gave it to you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, he said I could pick one out because I stood up for a friend at school." Parker said proudly.

"You stood up for a friend, that's great Parker, I'm proud of you." Charlie said.

"Daddy would have done the same, Daddy thought me to always stand up for my friends." Parker said even more proudly.

"That's right Parks always try to stand up for you friends. Let's go, Seel's special pancakes will be ready soon."

"Yeah, pancakes!" Parker yelled walking back out.

--------BBBB-----------

"How was the rest of your day with Parker?" Bones asked.

"It was great! We played some football, got some ice-cream and I bought him that comic book." Booth smiled and said very proudly.

"He stood up for his friend when some bully pushed him."

"He listened to you. Stand up and fight for someone else and walk away for yourself." Bones said smiling.

"Yeah." Booth said smiling back at her. She remembered what he had told his son. The moment was broken when Parker ran in to the kitchen.

"Daddy, daddy are the pancakes ready?" Parker asked.

"Yeah son, was your hands and dinner will be ready."

"Okay dad." Parker said.

Booth put a big plate of pancakes on the table. "What kind of pancakes are these?" Bones asked looking at the very thin pancakes. They were thinner than an eight of an inch.

"Dutch pancakes bones, their delicious!" Booth said smiling. He put a pancake on her plate.

"Thanks" Bones said smiling up at Booth.

He broke eye contact with Bones to look at his son.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Yeah Parks. It's my treat, you can pick whatever you want." Charlie said, immediately getting a glare from Booth.

"Seel, see it as thanks for making my favourite food." She said.

"Can we go to the zoo? Please?" Parker whined.

Charlie looked at Booth, giving him the opportunity to answer and decide. "Sure. The zoo it is."

"Yeah! Dr Bones, are you coming too, it would be fun! Can Dr. Bones come too?" Parker asked, his look alternating between Charlie and Booth.

"It's fine with me." Charlie said.

Booth turned towards Bones "Bones you want to go to the zoo with us?" He gave her his charm smile.

"Come on Bones, it's weekend, we'll do some work tonight."

"Yeah dr. Bones, come with us." Parker said smiling the miniature charm smile.

Bones looked at Parker and then back at Booth. She really needed to work, but that damn smile.

"Fine." She succumbed.

"Yeah." came the simultaneous response from Parker and Booth. Charlie just started to laugh.

"What?" said Bones.

"I'm just remembering something" Charlie said, Danny's smile had the exact same effect on her as Seel's smile had on Bren.'

------BBBB-------

"Okay Parker is in bed, and hopefully sleeping really soon." Booth said walking back into the living room. He passed the table and grabbed the file that lay on top. He hurried to the couch and plopped down. Bones sat down next to him as her cell phone started ringing.

"It's Angela." Charlie said. checking the caller-ID.

"Can you pick it up?" Bones asked switching files with Booth.

"Hey Angela, It's Charlie. I'll put you on speaker phone."

"Hey everyone, how was shopping?"

"You wouldn't believe how many bags I have in my living room." Booth said looking at the shopping bags.

"Really? What did you guys by?" Angela asked.

"I don't know Ange, a lot." Bones answered.

"Oh you wouldn't believe that cute dress Bren bought in that little shop just around the corner at Starbucks." Charlie said.

"Really, how does it look?" Angela asked. Booth rolled his eyes and started to read the file.

"It's just a black dress Angie, nothing special." Bones said.

"Sweetie that doesn't give me much to go on. Can you put it on to work Monday?" Angela asked.

"Oh, Bren you can't do that . It's in no way something you can wear to work." Charlie said.

"Ange, I'll put it on next time we go out." Bones promised.

"But Sweetie I know you, It will take ages to see that dress. Can't you just put it on and take a picture?" Angela asked.

"Ange, Booth and I are trying to work." Bones replied.

"Come on sweetie, please?" Angela pleaded.

"Bren just put it on I'll take the photo and sent it to Angela. It won't take long. You can change in his bedroom." Charlie said. Booth's head jerked up and looked shocked at hearing the words 'his bedroom'.

"Fine, I'll be right back." Bones said and she got up to get the dress out one of the many shopping bags.

"And put those heels on that you bought in that shop, McKeller Shoes. Ange, I'll hang up now and I'll send you the picture in a minute okay?" Charlie said.

"Okay, bye" Angela said and Charlie hung up. She took her own cell phone out so that she would be ready to make a picture of Booth's face the moment he saw Bones.

Booth tried to focus on the file in front of him, but his mind kept wandering to his partner, changing in his bedroom. After a moment he just gave up and waited for Bones to come out.

"Okay can you please take the picture so Booth and I can get back to work." Bones said.

She emerged from the bedroom, wearing a black dress with a strap around her neck, tight around her middle and a little loose around her upper legs, just above her knees. Booth turned towards Bones and was completely taken aback. She looked amazing.

Charlie snapped a picture of Booth's stunned face and then one of Bones in her dress.

"Okay, I got the picture, I'll send it to Ange." Charlie said.

"So Seel what do you think?"

"Well, It looks... amazing. I mean, Bones you look beautiful." Booth said smiling again. Bones started to blush, she suddenly felt very self-conscious. Charlie took another picture of Booth.

"Thank you." Bones said sitting back down next to Booth and she took her files.

"Let us get back to work now." Booth swallowed hard, and turned back to the files.

Charlie send the picture to Angela and sat down at the dinner table. She took her mini notebook to read her e-mail. Suddenly a message appeared from instant messenger.

*Bugman-Lover says: Hey Charlie, that dress: wow!*

*Mathdoc says: *I know, but these picture are even better.*

Charlie grabbed her phone and send the pictures she took from Booth to Angela.

*Mathdoc says: They are all from Seel when he saw Bren.*

*Bugman-Lover says: Ah that's just too cute. Maybe I've a few more pictures you can use.*

After a few seconds Charlie's phone went off again and there were another ten pictures from Booth in the lab, the diner and a bar.

------BBBB---------

Booth looked at the table, one more file. Bones had fallen asleep about an hour ago. Her head was on his shoulder for the past fifty minutes. He grabbed the file and opened it. 'Oh shit' it was the forensic file. He looked down at Bones peacefully sleeping, shopping with Charlie must have worn her out. He opened the file and started reading. It took him another hour to get through the file. He finished it and only needed Bones to sign it.

Charlie turned around after shutting down her notebook. She smiled, Bones was still asleep on Booth's shoulder and he slowly put the last file on the pile. She took her phone and walked over to take a picture just as Booth put a lose strain of hair behind Bones' ear, his hands moved so tenderly. He looked up and Charlie pointed to her watch and mouthed 'it's one'. Booth nodded.

"Hey Bones, wake up." Booth said, slightly shaking her shoulders.

"Ehm, Booth, just a few more minutes." Bones said sleepy and she turned towards Booth and practically climbed on his lap.

"Come on Bones, wake up." Booth said a little louder.

Bones stirred once more and woke up fully.

"Booth, oh I'm sorry." She jumped up and looked at the stack of files on his table.

"Booth did you finish all the paperwork?" She asked her voice happy but full of doubt.

"Yeah Bones. You just have to sign it." Booth said charm smile in place.

"Thank you." Bones said smiling back. "But I should go, it's late. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the zoo."

"You can't drive back now Bren." Charlie said.

"Yeah Bones, just stay." Booth said.

"No, I'll go home." Bones said.

"Bones, it would be so much easier. Your apartment is further away from the zoo. It's only logical that you stay." Booth said.

"Besides you have new clothes to wear tomorrow and you can wear a shirt of Booth as a pyjamas." Charlie said.

"Your right it's only logical that I stay." Bones said.

"Great! Now guys get of my couch so I can get some sleep." Charlie said.

"What, no! I'll sleep on the couch. You two can sleep in my bed." Booth said.

"No way Seel, It's not good for your back and you have to carry Parker around at the end of the day. That is not going to work if you sleep on the couch. Besides I'm the smallest of us three. You guys are partners, you can sleep in the same bed. Danny and I did it all the time when we were undercover." Charlie said shooing them of the couch and whispering in Booth's ear.

"Unless you don't trust yourself with the woman you love." Booth just glared at here.

"Fine, Bones come on. I'll get you a shirt." Booth said walking with Bones towards his bathroom. It felt weird but he couldn't get why. They slept in the same bed before. It never was a real problem. Why felt this so different? _You love her. She is woman you love._Damn Charlie was annoying. They were partners, friends nothing more. Right?

"Here you go Bones." Booth said handing over his favourite shirt without really noticing.

"You can change in the bathroom. I'll change in the bathroom down the hall."

"Thank you." Bones said an turned around to walk towards the bathroom, but she stopped and turned around again.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?" Booth said turning around from his walk down the hall.

"Thanks, I mean for tomorrow." Bones said a bit unsure and turned around to change.

"Not a problem." Booth said more to himself. 'Not a problem at all.' Bones was all ready in bed when he got back from the bathroom. He crawled in to bed next to her and lay down.

"Night Bones."

"Goodnight Booth." Bones said turning her back to Booth. For some weird reason she felt save and protected. She took a deep breath to shake the feeling, but all she smelled was Booth.


	5. The Zoo

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! School started again. First year of college! That and having 3 jobs to juggle around isn't easy and it kind of cuts in my writing time. Well hope you enjoy it. please R&R

Charlie found Parker watching cartoons when she got back from her morning run. "Hey Parks. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning auntie." Parker said not looking up from the TV.

"Parks, I'll take a shower and warm up some of the pancakes from last night. If you just stay quiet and leave your dad and Bones sleep, okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah sure." Parker said still not removing his attention from the TV.

Charlie warmed up the pancakes for Parker after her quick shower. "There you go Parks, ready for a day at the zoo?"

"Yeah, but daddy and Bones need to get up before we go." Parker said only looking up from the TV to get his plate.

"You're right, I'll go wake them up." Charlie said with a devilish grin on her face. She walked back to the kitchen and got a tray. She put two plates on it and two glasses of orange juice. She took het phone out of her pocket to take a picture. The tray dangled in one hand and she opened the door with the other and immediately took a picture of the two in bed. They were in the middle of the bed with Bones practically on top of Booth. Their legs were entangled and Bones' head was on top of Booth's shoulder. His arms were around her waist.

Booth was a light sleeper and he all most immediately woke up when Charlie entered the room. A moment later he was fully awake and looked down. His breath momentarily stopped in his throat when he saw Bones lying on his shoulder. He pulled her a little closer and smiled. Hearing a slight cough he looked up and coughed himself as he saw Charlie standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"Morning Seel I brought you guys some breakfast. It's eight forty-five and you wanted to leave at nine thirty." Charlie put the tray on the end of the bed and walked back towards the hallway and closed the door. Bones started to stir and slowly woke up.

"Good morning Bones." Booth said.

She felt his arms around her, she again felt save and protected. Frankly it scared the hell out of her because she didn't know what to do. She looked up at Booth and saw that he all ready had his charming smile plastered on his face but he still had sleepy eyes. But somehow it calmed her down.

"Good morning Booth." She noticed light coming trough the blinds

"What time is it?"

"Charlie said it was eight forty-five, and she brought some breakfast." Booth said smiling as she didn't run from his arms.

"Eight forty-five? We promised Parker we'd leave at nine thirty. I'm going to take a shower." Bones said all ready twisting out of Booth arms.

"Bones, wait." Booth said grabbing her arm.

"What?" Bones asked.

"Booth what?" Booth tried to talk but he was taken aback from the sight before him. Bones was on her knees in his bed, wearing his favourite t-shirt. Her hair was standing in every direction. She had never looked cuter. Even with that little annoyed look.

"Booth! What?" She repeated.

"Sorry Bones, zoned out for a minute. Listen Bones first you're going to eat breakfast, than you can shower. Parker isn't going to mind if we're a little late. He's probably fully engrossed in the TV all ready." Booth said sitting upright and he let go of her arm. He grabbed the tray of food from the end of the bed and put it in front of her.

"Booth, I'm not hungry." Bones said but she wasn't trying to get out of the bed anymore.

"Bones, you're going to spend the day in a zoo, with a very energetic eight year old. And you are probably going to have to explain everything to him. So you have to eat something." Booth said with a smile.

"Come on have breakfast with me, then you can shower here in my bathroom and I'll shower down the hall." This time he brought out the full charm smile.

"Fine! But only one pancake and then I'll take a shower." Bones said. Damn that smile was annoying. Booth just held up the blanket so she could sit next to him. When she was settled next to him he handed her a plate with a pancake.

"You're breakfast." He said with a smile and wondered why this felt so completely natural.

-------BBBB---------

They arrived ten minutes later than planned at the zoo. Booth exited his SUV and walked back to open the door for Parker. Charlie was all ready on her way to the entrance.

"Three adult tickets and one kid ticket." Charlie said to the woman selling tickets.

"No problem, That will be eighteen dollars. Do you want a map with that?" The woman asked.

"I'll go ask." Charlie said and she turned around. Parker was holding Bones' hand and was chatting away at her.

"Seel! You want a map?"

"What you say, want a map? Or are we going on an adventure?" Booth asked Parker.

"Adventure!" Parker yelled. Booth looked at Bones who raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, adventure it is." Booth said to Parker and he turned back to Charlie and mouthed 'one map'.

Charlie turned towards the woman with a smile.

"One map is enough, please."

"There you go, that's a cute family you belong to." The woman smiled.

"It would be fun if they knew that. Thank you." Charlie said and walked towards the so called cute family.

"Ready for adventure?"

"Yeah" Parker said and let go of Bones' hand so he could walk away. Booth followed him closely and Bones and Charlie walked behind them.

"Here you go." Charlie said while handing her the map.

"Figured the map was for you. But hide it from Parker, he loves the idea that we don't know where we are."

"Thank you." Bones said.

"Come on hurry up!" The Booth boys yelled at the same time and with identical smiles on their faces.

"Some birds have an vocal organ called syrinx which allows them to mimic human speech." Bones told Parker. Booth was standing back just smiling at the interaction between Bones and Parker.

Charlie walked from Bones and Parker to Booth. "Seel I have a question. It's kind of important. I want you to think about it. Please don't answer immediately just think about it. Promise me?"

"Sure, no problem." Booth said getting a little nervous.

"Well, it's about the wedding." Charlie said.

"Whoa, whoa. I'm not going to be you maid of honour!" Booth said.

"No, no, I'm hurt by the way. You don't want to be my maid of honour." Charlie smiled. "No I wanted to ask if maybe, you want to give me away?"

"Auntie Charlie come look" Parker suddenly yelled.

"Coming Parks." Charlie responded and she ran back. Parker pulled her away towards the next cage. Booth just followed amazed.

"Booth, you okay?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, Charlie just asked me, if I want to give her away on her wedding." Booth said.

"You said yes right? Bones asked.

"No, I didn't had time to answer, she told me to think about it. But I think I'm going to say yes. It's important for her, it's her wedding." Booth said.

"You know what I don't get is why she is getting married. She has a doctorate in math. She knows about logic." Bones said following Parker and Charlie but not really focusing on where she was going. She was more focused on Booth.

"Come on Bones we had this conversation." Booth said a little annoyed.

"No Booth, we didn't. We had a conversation like this. But the people were different. Anthropology dictates there is a difference between an alpha female and just a person in the clan. Charlie is rich, well structured and smart so she is an alpha female. Why would she marry one if she can get so many alpha males."

"Whoa Bones, you know what. I know you, you're curious and want to learn, I'm not going to change you. If you want to know. Just ask her!" Booth said getting at a loss.

"Dr. Bones, dad look!" Parker yelled pulling Booth and Bones away from their conversation.

"Aaaah!" Bones yelled and jumped a feet in the air and towards Booth. Parker was standing there with a big snake in his arms and around his shoulders. They had, without really knowing it followed Parker and Charlie in the reptile house.

Booth put his arms around Bones. Then turned towards Parker. "Hey what about you ask Charlie to take a picture, than you can take it to school and show your friends."

"Yeah!" Parker said and he walked away.

"Hey Bones? Bones, you okay?" Booth asked with clear concern in his voice.

"I... eh, I'm...eh, what?" Bones said confused. God she hated snakes.

"Come Bones, lets go. We'll wait for Parker and Charlie by the exit." Booth said moving one arm from her waist to her arm.

"No! It's your weekend with Parker, your not going to spend it waiting for him. I'll stay. Just.. I mean.. can you?" Bones took a deep breath and whispered.

"Can you just stay close?"

Booth smiled and said. "Sure Bones, No problem."

When Charlie looked up from her camera she saw the most amazing and hilarious view. Booth had his left arm around Bones' waist and she had both arms around Booth and her head was on his shoulder and she was looking straight forward and Booth was making small comforting circles on her arm with his right hand. She switched her camera setting to video and she taped them. 'Angela would love to see this.'

"Delete that picture" Booth snorted at Charlie.

"No way. You two are too cute." Charlie said.

"So who is up for some lunch?"

"I am!" Parker yelled.

The death grip Bones had on Booth was gone when they sat down at the restaurant, but they were still holding hands. Their hands stayed locked for the rest of the day.


	6. The case

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. But since I'm juggling 3 jobs and two studies and well a life (i hope) writing kinds of gets on the back burner. Well enjoy and tell me your thoughts.

Booth came through the double doors of the Jeffersonian. Booth had been on his way to the elevators at the Hoover-building to have some lunch with Bones, when Cullen had called him back. He told Booth that two decomposed bodies were found at some huge property in the suburbs of DC.

"Bones we have a case!" Booth yelled.

"Grab your things and lets go." But no response came. Booth looked around and saw that she was not on the platform. So he made his way to her office only to find the door closed. He opened the door and stepped inside. He found Bones sleeping on the couch. He made his way over and carefully sat down on the edge.

"Hey Bones wake up." He softly touched her shoulder to wake her up.

Bones shot up and looked around her, not really sure were she was till her eyes focussed on Booth.

"Booth what are you doing here?"

"We have a case Bones. I came to get you. What's going on?"

"What do you mean? You just said we had a case." Bones said confused.

"Bones, come on. I come her I and I find you asleep. Friday night you wanted to go home early because you were tired. What are you doing with your nights?" Booth asked worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine Booth. Just can't really fall asleep lately." Bones said, while grabbing her kit and her jacket.

"Bones, why didn't you say anything?" Booth asked guiding Bones out of the Jeffersonian with a hand on her back.

"Booth you can't do anything about it. I just can't fall asleep." Bones said. She hadn't slept well for the last week. Well beside Saturday night but she was beat after shopping with Charlie. She had already fallen asleep during paperwork. She just felt so calm and just dozed off. She never felt calm at home there was just so much to do.

"Bones you okay?" Booth asked

"What?"

"You didn't hear a word of what I just said right?"

"No. I'm sorry." Bones said while she got in the car.

"Bones are you going to be all right with the crime scene and all? I can just drop you off at your place. So you can get some sleep." Booth said.

"Yeah sure and leave the FBI tech's to clean up the body. No way they'll compromise the body!"

"Okay." Booth said while leaving the parking lot of the Jeffersonian.

-----------B&B------------

"Hey Ange? Have you seen Seel? I got a file for him that he left at his house." Charlie asked Angela.

"No he just left with Brennan on a case." Angela said. "Wait, he told you to bring it here?"

"Yeah it was kind of funny, I had the same reaction. But he told me that he was going to have lunch with his Bones." Charlie said laughing. "And that was a quote."

"He really told you that he was going to have lunch with _his_ Bones?" Angela asked.

"Yeah it's so cute. He's been calling her his Bones since they became real partner's." Charlie said.

"He has fallen so hard and fast for her. Our conversations over the phone are usually about 3 things: Parker, Bones and Danny."

"So tell me, how did you and Danny meet?" Angela asked sitting down in her office couch with devils smile on her face.

"There was an illegal blackjack game going on in one of my new casino's. If I had simply thrown them out nothing would have happened and they wouldn't have gone to prison. So I figured to catch them in the act, but for that the FBI had to get involved. They send Danny, God I couldn't stand him. He told me I should just stick to crunching numbers. But I was his only way in so he cracked and let me play. He ended up saving my life from those bastards. Which only made it worse next few times he needed my help but I ended up killing some mob-boss so he could make it out alive. It kind of shapes a bond you know." Charlie said.

"Wait you killed someone?" Angela asked shocked. "No offence but you look like, I don't know, sweet."

"My dad was in the army. My first self-defence class was when I was three and a half. Besides there isn't much else to do on a military base then train." Charlie said smiling sadly about the memories of her father.

Angela put a hand on Charlie's for support and was about to ask what was wrong when her phone rang. "Angela." She answered.

"Hey Ange, It's Brennan. We just came from the crime scene and are on our way back. The bodies are also being transported back. Tell Cam to clear the platform we're going to need all the table's." Bones said.

"Bodies? How many?" Angela asked a little pale.

"Seven, Angela we found _seven_ instead of two." Brennan said. "See you in fifteen minutes."

Angela hung up the phone and turned back to Charlie who had a curious look on her face.

"They found seven bodies. I've got to talk to Cam, Booth and Brennan will be here in fifteen minutes."

-----------B&B------------

The double doors revealed Bones moving at a fast pace towards the platform.

"Mr Bray the moment the remains come in I want you on the oldest. I want preliminary results as soon as possible. When you're done get the skull to Angela for a facial reconstruction. Booth wants an ID as soon as possible. Call me the moment they arrive, it shouldn't be more than ten minutes." Bones said walking of the platform towards her office at the same moment Booth came in.

"Bones! What the hell. We were in the middle of a conversation. You don't just run out of the car!" Booth said.

"Booth I needed to get everything ready here before the remains arrive." Bones said walking in her office with Booth on her heels. "Beside it was an unproductive conversation."

"Bones, I was just bouncing some idea's around." Booth said.

"You were driving. How can you bounce at the same time?" Bones asked.

Booth sighed. "It's an expression Bones, in this concept it means sharing thoughts."

"Booth you were not sharing thoughts, you were making presumptuous accusations. We don't even ID'ed the victims and your already pointing fingers." Bones said.

"The guy reported his seventeen year old daughter missing two years ago and now you find seven bodies practically in his backyard. From witch the age is between 15 and 18 years old? That suspicious." Booth said.

"Is that what your gut is saying?" Bones asked.

"Yeah Bones, that and that he looked very smug when we found the other bodies. Look this is what we do remember? You read the bones, I read the people." Booth said, at the same moment Charlie came in the office. "And we're good at it." He added.

"Booth I'm at the top off my field. I'm good in what I do and subjectively you're a good FBI agent but reading people..." Bones started but was cut off by Charlie.

"We can test it."

"What?" Booth and Bones said at the same time.

"Seel's ability to read people." Charlie said with a shrug.

"How?" Bones asked.

"Well, Danny and I developed a program for the FBI. It's basically a bunch of pictures of people's stands and facial expressions. You'll see the picture for one second than you have to describe the emotion you saw. It's still fairly new. The bureau in Vegas likes to use it to train interrogators. Danny is great at it. Never gets one wrong. Up for the challenge Seel?" Charlie said with a grin on her face. To Booth and Charlie's surprise it was Bones who answered.

"Of course he is." She might not always believe in reading people because it weren't facts that you could use in court. But Booth proved himself over the years. She believed he could do it.

Booth got a grin o his face. "Thanks for the trust Bones."

"Of course Booth. You're my partner. I know what your capability's are." Bones said smiling back.

There moment was broken by an knock on the door. "Dr Brennan the remains have arrived." Wendell said.

"I'll be right there." Bones said and walked out her office.

"Seel." Charlie called when Booth was about to follow Bones.

"Yeah?" Booth responded.

"I have the case file you forgot." She said handing him the case file.

"Thanks." Booth said walking out the door and Angela came in.

"And Seel, I'll have the test here tonight." Charlie said.

"What test?" Angela asked, interested in everything that didn't have a connection with the gruesome remains on the platform.

"The test that proofs Seel can read people and himself. Whereas he proofs he loves Bren."


	7. Testing and phonecalls

A/N: Okay guys sorry for the delay, but hell life is busy!!! Well I'm really proud about this one. So let me hear what you think!

This one is for you CLOUDS :D

Charlie was cooking dinner when Booth came home. He plopped down on the couch and rubbed his hand over his face while sighing.

"This case sucks. All the remains are girls ageing from fifteen to eighteen years old. Angela is freaking out which puts Hodgins off balance, Cam calls Michelle every hour to check up on her, and Bones just takes distance." Booth said, he hated it when Bones distanced herself. She became cold and, for a lack of a better word, distant . He understood it but it still sucked.

"They found this weird marks on the bones but they can't figure out what it is. They are just lines and circles." Booth got up and paced up and down the room.

"Seel, go call Parker it'll calm you down, after that I'll have dinner ready and then we can do that little test on your ability to read people." Charlie said with a smile, her plan was going to work, she just knew it.

Booth snorted. "That was what Bones said too. She is right it'll calm me down." He grabbed his phone and walked off towards the bedroom for some privacy.

Charlie let out a small chuckle. She made the last preparations for dinner and waited for Booth to return from his phone call with Parker.

------BB-----

Booth got a little uneasy about the test Charlie had for him.

"So how exactly does this thing work?" He asked.

"Well like I said. The computer will show you a picture of someone, a random person. You'll see the photo for one second then you have five seconds to write down the emotion you saw. Then the next photo is shown. There are three hundred photos so it'll take about half an hour for the whole test." Charlie explained. "I can also give you the shorter test consisting from one hundred and fifty photo's."

"Oh okay, I guess that's do-able." Booth said going over all the emotions he could think of. 'Love, joy, hate, gratitude, fear, embarrassment, pride, envy, annoyance and surprise.' There are a lot.

Charlie set everything up after they finished dinner. "If you don't see the emotion clear enough don't write it down. It won't count that way. But don't do it by to many because then we won't get a result. I'll go do the dishes while you do this. Good luck" Charlie said and pressed enter so the program started.

Booth looked at the screen intensely as the first face appeared. 'Curiosity' he looked up to the next face 'frustration' he noticed that he didn't really have time to look who it was. 'Happiness' and he changed tactics into only looking at the emotions. 'Remorse', 'awe', 'boredom'.

Charlie looked at Booth and saw that he was fully drawn into the program and walked away to start the dishes.

Booth was still going: 'grief, guilt, envy, joy, worry, remorse, misery, love, shame'.

When Charlie was done with the dishes she saw that Booth still had ten minutes to go and decided she could keep herself busy with cleaning the kitchen. She just hoped that Booth hadn't caught her in her plan.

'Happiness, disgust, angst, compassion, euphoria, hatred, contempt, hope, compassion'.

It took Booth a while to register that he was done. He blinked twice. Wow that half hour went by fast.

"Hey Charlie I'm done." He said looking up from the computer.

"Be right there." Charlie said. "Can I have your list and I need the computer." She sat down and turned the computer to her, she opened another screen and started to fill in the emotions he had scribbled down.

"So how do you find out how good I am?" Booth asked.

"Well, I enter your answers and the computer checks if you answered correctly. Because of the fact that some emotions are harder to read, or look a lot like other emotions, they get a higher value. The wrong answers will get a negative value. The ones you left out don't get a value. The difference between affection and love for example is in an interrogation not very important so if you got it wrong but were close it's also considered positive. So eventually it'll spit out how good you are. That includes which emotions you have trouble deciphering and if you have to train etcetera." Charlie explained. "Danny helped me with the values and I made the equation."

"Okay I think I get it." Booth said looking at how she entered his last few answers.

"Okay so I'll print out your results and you can check them out." Charlie said smiling. Booth did exactly what she expected. She handed his test results saying he had none wrong, only confused some.

"Great Seel, that's even better than when Danny did it for the first time. I'm going to take a shower." Charlie said walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh and Seel?"

"Yeah?" Booth asked looking up from his scores.

"You should check your answers from photo numbers: 34, 43, 112, 192, 216 and 268. Then look at the picture again. There is another file with the complete pictures not just the face." Charlie said grinning from ear to ear.

Booth looked down at his answers affection, desire, happiness, hope, joy and love.

"You just lost yourself a bet." Charlie said and she disappeared in the bathroom.

Booth grabbed the computer and looked at the photo's in the program. Photo numbers 34, 43, 112, 192, 216 and 268 were his face! If he had to write it down again he would come to the same conclusion affection, desire, happiness, hope, joy and love. When were these photo's taken? He clicked the pictures away and went looking for the file with the complete picture's and clicked on the number 34. A picture opened from Saturday night just before he woke up Bones. _Affection._

He moved the mouse to close the frame and he opened number 43. The next picture popped up. It was taken the same night, it was taken the moment Bones walked in with her new dress. _Desire._

Next he opened 112. It was from Friday night just before they left the Founding Fathers. Bones had just mouthed a silent 'thank you' to him. She almost never did that. _Happiness._

He quickly clicked on 192. It was from Saturday morning during when he was on the phone. _Hope._

The next picture, number 216, was from their day in the zoo while he was watching Bones interact with Parker. _Joy_.

Booth took a deep breath. How many times this weekend did he let his emotions show so clearly? He clicked on 268 and instead of one photo popping up there were at least two dozen photo's. On every one of them he was looking at Bones with just _love_ written all over his face. They were from the lab, at the Founding Fathers and in his apartment. He was shocked.

-----BB------

When Charlie came out of the shower she found Booth still looking with wide eyes at the screen. When Booth heard her footsteps he looked up and said: "I'm screwed" and he dropped his head in his hands.

Okay not really the reaction Charlie was waiting for.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Charlie, she is perfect you know, she deserves somebody way better than me. Second, she doesn't even believe in love. She doesn't even want to get married and what not." Booth said in despair.

"Seel, listen to me. You're a good man. The best. Well besides Danny of course. You have such a big heart, you show compassion to everyone who needs it, even if they don't deserve it. You are an amazing father, while you had one crappy example and I apologise for bringing that up. What I heard from Angela you broke down every wall Bones had around her." Charlie said taking pity at Booth's distress.

"That might be so but she still doesn't believe in love and marriage..."

"But she believes in you." Charlie said and Booth looked up at her. "Remember this afternoon? She was in her own way trash talking your gut feelings and didn't believe that reading people was of any use. But when I said I could test it. She was the one that knew you could do it. With no problem. She doesn't have to believe in love. As long as you believe in it. She'll believe it indirectly too that way. And maybe, maybe she'll come around and start to believe in love directly." Charlie said.

Booth smiled. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Charlie said and started to smile. "The only thing left to do is ask her as your date for my wedding."

"What? No, I mean... Charlie come on." Booth said, still not sure if it was a good idea to bring Bones to a wedding.

"You made a deal! No backing out." Charlie said.

Booth's phone rang. "Fine" he said before answering his phone. "Booth."

"It's me." Bones said on the other end.

"Hey Bones, what's up?" Booth asked.

"We identified the first victim. You were right, her name is Claire McKenzie. Reported missing by her father Richard McKenzie two years ago." Bones said.

"I'll call Caroline and see if it's enough for a search warrant. We'll drive up there tomorrow, it's too late to go now. Are you still in the lab Bones?" He asked.

"No I just got home. I'm going to take a shower and try to get some sleep." She said.

Great now the image of Bones in the shower was going to get stuck in his head for the rest of the night. "Okay. I'll pick you up at seven. Oh and Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me if you can't get to sleep." Booth said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Booth said and he hung up the phone. He made a quick call to Caroline for the warrant. After that he grabbed the remote and turned on his TV to watch the hockey game he taped Friday night. After the game ended he turned it off and decided it was time for bed.

"I'm going to bed." He said to Charlie who was working on the computer. "Night."

"Night." Charlie responded.

-----BB------

Booth just pulled up the covers to get in bed when his phone rang. He looked at the ID-caller before picking up this time. He saw it was Bones. He didn't really have to look there was no one else who would call him at midnight. Well beside Rebecca if something was wrong with Parker. But that wasn't really likely.

"Hey Bones." He said sliding under the covers.

"Hi." Bones said sounding a little nervous. "Sorry I'm calling but, you said... that I."

"I said that you should call if you couldn't sleep." Booth finished for her. "No problem Bones."

"Yeah but why did you tell me to call, what can you do over the phone." Bones asked.

"Not much, just keep you company. That's all." Booth said.

"Oh." Bones responded.

"I called Parker today." Booth said "He showed that picture with the snake to his friends. They all thought is was really cool."

A shiver went trough Bones her body thinking of the snake. But next she felt Booth arms around her just like he did after she jumped away from the snake. It wasn't rational but she felt save. Bones just listened to Booth. Sometimes responding with a 'great' or a 'really'.

It was about after a half an hour that Bones responses started to sound sleepy. After another ten minutes Booth only heard her steady breathing and knew she had fallen asleep.

"Sweet dreams Bones." Booth said and he hang up.


	8. The Case 2

It was two o'clock when Charlie walked towards Booth's office toying with the ring on her finger. When she turned around the corner she bumped into a blonde woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention." Charlie said still holding her ring.

"Oh that's understandable." The woman said seeing her play with her engagement ring.

"I'm agent Peyton Perotta by the way." She said and reached a hand.

Charlie shook the hand and said. " I'm dr. Charlotte den Hoven." Then she looked down to her ring before speaking again. "But that's soon going to change. But I was looking for special agent Booth. Is he in his office?"

"Ehm... I hope so. I was ehm. on my way there." Perotta said walking towards his office.

Charlie looked at Perotta seeing she was drawing the wrong conclusion about her and Booth. Now that she was thinking about it playing with my ring and looking for Booth did kind of give the wrong idea. Perotta, she knew that name, Booth told her about her in the past. There is nothing wrong with having some fun. She turned towards Perotta just the moment they entered Booth's office.

"I can't wait till we're getting married. It's going to be huge."

Booth looked up from his desk when he heard Charlie. He had to smile knowing how much she loved Danny.

"Hey Charlie." He said and adding a surprised: "Agent Perotta."

"Hey Seel." Charlie purred to which Booth raised an eyebrow.

"Ehm, agent Booth, I have the files from forensics." Perotta said.

"Oh thanks, so you met my little sister I see." Booth said looking from Perotta to Charlie and back.

"Your little sister?" Perotta said. "I thought she was... Your... I mean... Well never mind." Charlie began laughing and Booth looked confused at her.

"Seel is not my fiancé, special agent Danny Freeal from Las Vegas is." Charlie said.

"Oh.. Well I better get going." Perotta said a bit flustered and walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Booth asked opening the forensic file.

"I was playing with my ring when and I was looking for you. So she drew the conclusion that we are to be married and I decided to have a little fun." Charlie said.

"It would be something Danny would have done and I don't know, I guess I just miss him and his jokes."

Charlie's head hang down, God she missed her partner. Booth came around his desk and enveloped Charlie in a hug. "Hey, he'll be back soon."

"I guess." Charlie said with a small smile. "It's just, he proposed and I said yes. I finally get used to the fact I'm getting married and I just can't wait. But I kind of need him at the altar to get married." She smiled.

"Everything is going to be alright. But I need to get to the lab. The forensics guys here came up with nothing for those carvings in the bones." Booth said walking out his office.

"You want to come along?"

"Yeah sure." Charlie said following.

------BB--------

"Have you figured out yet how you are going to ask her?" Charlie asked when they parked the SUV in the parking lot of the Jeffersonian.

Booth got out of the car before answering. "I have no idea. What if she doesn't want to come?"

"Of course she wants to, well you don't have to do it today, you still have some time." Charlie said reassuringly.

"Yeah, next time you want to make a deal the answer is no!" Booth said walking toward the security station. "Hey Ronald how is life?"

"Can't complain agent Booth." The guard said and let them pass before turning towards his colleague.

"It's just not fair how many hot women he gets to work with."

Charlie just laughed when they went trough the double doors and up the platform.

"What's going on?" Angela asked seeing a laughing Charlie and a grumpy Booth.

"Nothing, where is Bones?" Booth asked.

"In her office." Angela said after Booth was gone Angela turned to Charlie. "So... what's going on?"

"I told you about my deal with him right? That if I proved he was in love with Bones, he has to ask her as his date to my wedding. Well he just lost." Charlie said smiling.

"Those pictures were great Ange I swear. You should have seen his face, he was stunned." At this moment both Angela and Charlie were laughing.

"Angela did you find anything on the computer Richard MacKenzie?" Bones asked coming up on the platform with Booth on her heels.

"And what is so funny?"

Angela was about to respond but was cut of by a glare from Booth. So it was Charlie who responded instead.

"Oh, I just played a prank on agent Perotta."

Booth sighed, Charlie looked at him with a grin that said. 'Oh you so owe me'

"Sorry sweetie, there are some secured files on his computer and I'm running a password decoding but it didn't pop anything since you guys brought it in this morning." Angela said to Brennan.

"And what about the markings?" Brennan asked.

"There are more circles and lines on the newest bones." Angela said when Hodgins came up the platform.

"There are some particles that suggest that the remains were placed somewhere else before they were buried in his backyard. And Angela your computer is done rendering."

"Thanks Hodgie." Angela said and turned back to Booth and Brennan. "I'll get back to you with the faces as soon is I have them. And I'll put them through missing persons"

Angela walked off the platform as Hodgins went into deeper explanation of the particles he found. Charlie was not really interested in the particulates. So she followed Angela to her office. The Angelator was off but there were four drawings of young girls. On a separate table lay two more skulls with tissue markings on it. On one of her screens were the pictures of the carvings.

Angela saw Charlie looking at the carvings. "Yeah I've no idea what they mean. I thought maybe they symbolise something but I don't know, they are just lines and circles."

She looked at her computer screen and saw that none of the passwords worked. Charlie looked at Angela and then back at the carvings, they looked like a pattern.

"Hey Ange, what if they're ones and zeros instead of lines and circles?"

"What?" Angela looked back at the pictures. Maybe your right, but what do they mean?"

"Well Binair code. So 01 would be one. 10 would be 2. 11 is 3 till 111 that's 7." Charlie said.

"There was one file that was password protected that was named: Rianib, that's Binair backwards. But I don't have a password." Angela said looking up the file on the computer.

"Okay, I've an idea. 1+2+3+4+5+6+7= 28 so try 11100."

Angela tried but she shook her head. "That doesn't work."

"Okay 1*2*3*4*5*6*7=5040 so try 1001110110000."

"That doesn't work either." Angela said.

"Damn, okay it's a hunch but Danny always goes with his. Try 1001110110000000."

Charlie looked at the screen and saw the map open. "Crap!" Charlie said and ran out of the office.

-----BB-----

"Hodgins, That doesn't give us anything. We need a location." Booth said after Hodgins explanation of the particles telling them it was a wooded area and not yet anything more.

"Sorry G-man I'll work on it." Hodgins said walking back towards his work station.

Bones turned towards one of the remains and started examining them. Booth walked towards her and placed an hand on the small of her back.

"I never got to tell you this morning how the test went." He said, they really hadn't had any alone time. The ride towards Richard MacKenzies house was filled with talk about the case and so was the ride back.

"I'm certain you did excellent Booth." She said with a small smile.

Booth puffed his chest and said: "I did Bones, a score of 99%."

"That's very impressive." Bones said not looking up from the remains.

"It was not easy, I had to write down all the emotions I saw. There are a lot you know."

"I know Booth."

"There was something else I found out and I wanted to ask you something." Booth said.

"Yeah?" Bones said standing up to look Booth in the eyes.

"Well, I was wondering.." Booth said sliding his hand behind his head in a nervous manner. "If maybe...."

"Seel!" Charlie yelled coming up the stairs. "There is a another girl out there!"

"What? How do you know?" Bones asked.

"The password for the documents was 1001110110000000."

"What?" Booth asked.

"The markings on the bones aren't circles and lines there ones and zeros." Charlie said.

"Binair code." Brennan said and looked back at the bones and pointed at the first. "One, two, three, four, five, six and seven." She said as she moved from bone to bone.

"Yes, so I let Angela try 28 the sum of 1 till 7. So that means 11100 but that didn't work. Next I let her try 5040."

"1*2*3*4*5*6*7." Brennan said.

"Again yes, 5040 is 1001110110000. That didn't work. So I tried 1001110110000000 which is 40320." Charlie said.

"What?" Booth asked again having a hard time following the conversation.

"Booth, 40320 equals 1*2*3*4*5*6*7*_eight._" Brennan explained. "He refers to an eight' victim."

"What is the chance she's still alive?" Booth asked.

"The bones show that they were being held for a few days before being killed. So it depends on when she was taken." Brennan said looking back at the remains. "I estimate he kept them for five days or so."

Angela came back up the platform with a file.

"Okay guys, this man is a freak. Look at this." She said opening the file and showing pictures of the girls while being violated and tortured.

Charlie saw the pictures and took off from the platform. Those pictures brought the worst memories of her family. Booth took off after her with a quick.

"Be right back, find that girl."

Charlie was walking aimlessly through the Jeffersonian till she landed in limbo. She took out her phone and dialled Danny. But of course she only got his voice mail. "Charlie, you're okay?" Booth asked looking at her tear stained face.

"I miss them, and I miss Danny. I want him to come home." Charlie said putting her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"Com here." Booth said giving her the second hug of the day. "He'll be back."

"Thanks." Charlie said pulling back.

Brennan walked in. "Angela says the password changed three days ago so maybe there's a chance she'll be alive. Hodgins says he might be able to concentrate the area a bit more."

"Good." Booth said "I call the FBI to see if MacKenzie has a cabin or something." He squeezed Charlie's shoulder once more and grabbed his phone to start dialling.

"Brennan, I'm sorry I took off, it's not really professional." Charlie said.

"It's understandable. Your brain always searches for past experiences when something happens." Brennan said.

"Yeah, you're right. I just wished Danny was here. That would make everything a hell of a lot easier." Charlie said.

"Can I ask you something. There is something I don't get." Brennan said.

"What is it?"

"You are a woman of science, math, logic. Why are you getting married?"

"Because I learned to trust him when we became partners. After two years we found out that we cared about each other more than just partners or friends. I was scared that it would screw us up. Danny gave me another year. At one moment he just came in and asked me out on a date. He promised me nothing was going to change. So when I went back to the Netherlands to my aunt, I go every year so, we were in a relationship for five months. When I got out of the plane in the Netherlands he was there waiting for me. It freaked me out. He walked up to me and said that nothing is changing. I'm still me, you're still you. Now I'm just in every aspect of your life he said. He moved in when we got back. When he proposed it was so weird. We were just lying in bed, I told him he was like family and that it scared me. Because my family gets hurt. He told me that I was his family and that he wanted to marry me. My head said no but my heart just said yes, and so did I. He's not going to change me. He'll just stick with me. I trust him, care about him, miss him and just love him."

"Oh." Brennan said. She couldn't help thinking. Booth doesn't want to change me. He'll stick with me.

"He was right, nothing changed between us. We just... evolved." Charlie said.

Bones got a flash for her eyes of her and Booth on the ice rink forget agent Perotta he had said, nothing is going to change between us. I'm never going to make you fall. I'm always here.

"Listen, MacKenzie has a cabin in the woods north from here. Bones let's go." Booth said and walked away together with Bones. He turned around at the last moment.

"You going to be alright here?"

"Yeah, I'll go and see if I can help Angela, Hodgins or Wendell or something." Charlie said.

Booth nodded and jogged up next to Brennan and put a hand on the small of her back. Brennan felt the hand and leaned into it. Some things don't change.

-----------

A/N: Okay so that was another chapter. Let me know what you think! I hope to update the next chapter somewere next week.


	9. Gossip and Sleeping

Angela came running when Charlie entered the platform. "Honey, are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Sorry for running out. My past wasn't that great." Charlie said looking down. "And I don't really feel like talking about it. So please change the subject."

"Okay , that can be arranged. Why don't we go to my office and we can gossip well I do a reconstruction." Angela said.

"That would be great." Charlie said laughing when Hodgins just shook his head. "You sure you don't want to join us Hodgins?"

"No, I know how Angela get when she gossips, there is no place for me." Hodgins said.

"Suit yourself, I'll tell you all the juicy parts anyway." Angela said winking and walking of the platform with Charlie hot on her heels.

-------BB---------

"It will take us about eighty minutes to get there. I've the local PD watching the house in case something happens. Caroline is arranging the warrant and it should be signed by the judge within the hour." Booth said while getting in the SUV.

"Okay." Bones said putting on her seatbelt and closing her eyes for a second.

Booth, who wasn't really paying attention to his partner but more on the road and the job at hand, continued: " And Bones, when we enter the house I want you to stay back okay. Don't go taking any risks. If we find that girl you're going to stick with her. I don't know if there are any female agents at the scene and after being sent through hell by MacKenzie I imagine she wants a female face or something."

"Okay." Bones just said again. Her eyes were still closed, she was just tired. She couldn't sleep in her own bed but here in the not really comfortable SUV seat she felt like she was dozing off.

Booth was totally stunned and glanced at her for a second. When he saw her almost asleep he got worried.

"Bones are you alright." He asked feeling her for head in case she had a fever or something. He did it quick and kept his eyes on the road.

"Hmm?" Bones sighed, his hand was moving away from her head again and she just grabbed it.

Booth squeezed her hand and chuckled "Bones you do know that your supposed to sleep during the night?"

Bones woke up a little bit and opened one eye. "Of course I know that Booth, but I just can't fall asleep."

"You fell asleep last night on the phone and you don't seem to have a problem now." Booth said.

"I know, I just can't figure out why I can't fall asleep at night. I woke up in the middle of the night and just couldn't fall back asleep." Bones said sighing and closing her eyes again.

"You slept Saturday night, right?" Booth asked.

"Yeah I did. Haven't had such a good night sleep in a long time." Bones said a bit drowsy.

"How come you can fall asleep when I'm on the phone with you or in this very uncomfortable car chair, on my couch and in my bed but not in your own bed that probably costs more than all these things combined." Booth said.

"I don't know." Bones said softly.

"What do all those things have that your bed doesn't? Booth asked.

"Hmm." Bones said.

Booth smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Sweet dreams Bones, I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Thanks Booth." Bones said.

Booth smile got bigger when he heard Bones speak up.

"And to answer your question. Safety, when you're there I feel safe."

"Thanks Bones. Go get some sleep." Booth said adding a 'I'll keep you safe, always' in his head.

------BB------

"Was Booth also protectively charming when he was in the army?" Angela asked.

"Oh hell yeah. He could wrap everybody around his finger. It's probably a good thing that I was so cranky when he first walked through our door. We just moved about one week from the Netherlands to the base there. I had to go to a new high school, people there were terrible. I tried to enter a martial arts school on the base but they wouldn't let me spar with the army women only with kids and they were way below my level. So I was just cranky and disrespectful. I don't think he knew what was happening. He didn't even say something and I was already yelling at him to leave me alone. After dinner he came out in the backyard were I was working my fighting routine. He stood in frond of me and said that I had to apologize." Charlie said laughing at the memory

"I bet that didn't go over so well." Angela said.

"Oh no it didn't. I started yelling and somewhere between all the yelling I started fighting. We sparred about twenty minutes till he had enough and turned my hand behind my back and pushed me against the railing of the house. He whispered feel better? My Dad had told him about the martial arts. From that moment on we sparred about two times a week, and even more when I came to live with him." Charlie said.

"You lived with Booth? You were in a relationship?" Angela asked shocked.

"No gross! My family was… well they ran into some trouble and… well lets just say they didn't make it." Charlie said wiping a tear away.

"After that I lived with Booth for over a year till I got my diploma from high school and Booth got send out again and I decided to move back to the Netherlands to get my degree."

"Wow I'm sorry about your parents." Angela said.

"Thanks but it's okay. It's a little harder now Danny is away."

"Oh tell me about Danny how is he in bed?" Angela asked.

Charlie burst into laughter. "Oh you wouldn't believe it."

A/N: Okay that's it, hope you liked it. I'm kind of having a problem with writing the next chapter. I really have no idea how to write a good 'we saved the girl' scene, But I'm gonna do my best. If any of you guys have any suggestions let me know!


	10. The Rescue

Booth stopped the SUV at the perimeter about 100 yards from the house. He showed his badge to an officer who hurried off to find the sheriff. He walked to the other side of the car and opened the passenger side door. Booth wished he could just let her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He also knew that if he let her sleep trough this, that she would kill him when she woke up. He slowly caressed her face. "Bones, we're here..... Wakey, wakey Bones."

Brennan slowly opened her eyes. Finding Booth leaning in close and blocking the rest of the view. She smiled.

"We're here?" She asked.

"Yeah. The sheriff should be coming this way any second. I'm planning on talking to the rest of the officers and we'll go in, in about ten minutes. So that gives you a few minutes to wake up." Booth said still caressing her face with his thumb.

"Thank you." Brennan said leaning into his caress before taking his hand in hers giving it a light squeeze and letting go. Booth smiled and turned around looking for the sheriff.

"Special Agent Booth?" A man in his forties asked.

"Yes that's me." Booth said shaking the mans hand.

"Sheriff Matt Bradley, nice to meet you. Heat detectors say that there are two people in the house. One in the back left room of the cabin, it hasn't moved since I got here. We presume that's the girl. The other has been roaming around the house doing god knows what."

"Okay, good job." Booth felt a hand on his arm.

"This is my partner Dr. Brennan." Booth said.

"I'd like to talk to all the officers for a second before storming the house." Booth said.

"No problem, follow me." Bradley said. Booth put his arm on the small of Brennan's back and followed the sheriff.

"Are you going to be alright going in?" Booth whispered.

"Yes Booth, I'm fine." Brennan said. When Booth just looked at her she continued. "I had a very good energy nap. I'll be fine."

"Power nap Bones, power nap." Booth said.

"What ever." Brennan said but she smiled.

Booth spoke up when they got to a group of about ten officers.

"Okay here is the plan. Me, my partner and you two." He pointed at to men. "Are entering through the back door. We're going to get the girl out as soon as possible. You four enter through the front door. You four stay on the windows, I don't want to give him opportunity to escape. Everybody clear?" Booth asked when ten heads nodded in affirmation he said: "Okay let's do this."

Booth, Brennan and the two other officers walked around the perimeter and slowly walked towards the back door. Booth crouched down got his back up weapon from his ankle and handed it to Brennan. He grabbed his radio and gave the command.

"Now".

One of the men busted down the back door and they ran silently through the house when they heard the other team go in screaming: "Police!"

They found the girl fast, she was bound to a table in her underwear, badly bruised and covered in dirt and blood. They made their way over and tried to get her out of the restraints, then they heard a shot being fired.

"Get her out of here." Booth said to Brennan and the two officers. Brennan looked at him and nodded. She got the girl outside and grabbed a blanket to put around her. The girl looked around her with big eyes and was shaking badly. Two ambulances stopped next to Booth's SUV. Moments later hey heard another shot being fired and then everything went silent inside the house. A female EMT ran towards Brennan and the girl while five others made there way towards the house.

"I got it from here." The female EMT said to Brennan while she guided the girl to the back of the ambulance. Brennan stood up and walked towards the house. She was ten feet away when she saw Booth coming out of the house.

She immediately knew what had happened. Booth had shot MacKenzie. His eyes were dark and sad. His shoulders were slumped and he couldn't really look her in the eye. Brennan walked towards him and she hugged him. Booth's arms around her waist and his head in the crook of her neck. Booth inhaled, he hated killing another man. MacKenzie had held one of the officers at gun point when Booth walked in. MacKenzie let go of the agent and pointed the gun towards Booth, who was faster and shot him.

"You did the right thing Booth." He just squeezed Brennan closer towards him.

-------((BB))--------

Angela and Charlie were laughing when Charlie's phone rang. She looked at the caller-id, it showed 'Dr. Brennan'. She gave Angela a look and answered: "Charlie".

"We got the girl." Brennan said while looking at Booth, who was talking to deputy director Cullen explaining what happened.

"Thank goodness but what about MacKenzie?" Charlie said.

"Yeah Booth shot him." Bones said sadly.

Charlie closed her eyes for a second and sighed. "How is he?"

"Like Booth after he killed someone." Brennan said not really knowing how to explain his mood. "Maybe you guys could do something fun tonight to take his mind of things?" Brennan asked.

Charlie snorted. "How about you guys go do something fun. I'm not half as good as you in cheering him up." Charlie said at which Angela started laughing.

"Maybe you're right. I got to go we'll see you when we get back in about two hours." Brennan said and she hung up.

"You know, I really can't follow those two." Charlie said.

"Wait till you've got to work with them for six days a week." Angela said.

"Booth was easy to convince but Brennan is never going to work. I have to cheer Seel up tonight, I mean come on. She has to know that Seel doesn't need his little sister. I mean seriously. How can she not see it." Charlie said.

"Well sweetie that's the exact same thing we've been asking ourselves these last seven years." Angela said.

"God, now I know how my best friends must have felt." Charlie said thinking about her time with Danny as 'just' partners.

"Oh sweetie at least you got your game together within four years!" Angela exclaimed.

"And couldn't be happier. Come lets tell the rest what happened." Charlie said.

----((BB))-----

"Let's go home, Bones" Booth said.

"Well, to the lab." Brennan said.

"I know." Booth said without his normal half joking annoyance.

"I'm sorry Booth." Bones said.

Booth smiled a sad smile. And he got in the SUV without trying to open Brennan's door. When he looked towards the passenger seat he saw she was still standing outside. Smiling at him she gestured to the door. Booth had to laugh at that, he got out.

"You really are something Bones. Always saying you're perfectly capable of opening doors yourself but the one time I don't open it...." Booth just shook his head and opened her door.

Brennan smiled at him and stepped inside. "Well thank you, you shouldn't have."

Booth laughed and winked. "Thanks Bones."

* * *

A/N: Okay so the case is done. I had some trouble writing this chapter. Like I said how do you write a 'save the girl' scene. So let me know what you think.


	11. Danny!

The whole team was relaxing in the lounge, all the paperwork was lying half finished and scattered on the table. Conversation was light mostly about the not normal amount of stuff Angela and Charlie bought. They both bought about three times as much as Brennan and Charlie had bought together. There was no pressing need to do anything else.

"Charlie, do you have a sec?" Booth asked.

"Sure." Charlie said standing up and walking away a little bit.

Booth scratched the back of his head. "With the case and everything, I kind of forgot to answer your question."

"What do you mean?" Charlie said.

"Well you asked if I would give you away at your wedding." Booth said looking at Charlie who nodded.

"And?" Charlie asked.

"I would be honoured." Booth said smiling.

"Really?" Charlie asked. When Booth nodded Charlie let out a squeal and gave him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Charlie beamed.

"What was that all about?" Angela asked.

"Seel is going to give me away at my wedding." Charlie said with a big smile. Her dad might not be able to give her away, but Seel made everything alright. With him there she might even believe that her family was there too.

They all looked up when a man in a suit 'clearly FBI' came walking towards them.

Booth walked towards the man automatically thinking it was for him. "Can I help you?" Booth asked.

"No agent Booth, I'm looking for Dr. den Hoven." The agent said. He had never met agent Booth but heard of him. He was just as scary as the other agents described him.

"I'm Dr. den Hoven." Charlie said walking towards Booth and the agent.

The agent looked from Booth to Charlie and back to Booth, he noticed he had moved a little to the side but was still standing close enough to hurt the agent in case he was bearing bad news or something. "I was instructed to give you this." The agent said and he handed her an envelope and turned around to walk away.

Charlie looked at the envelope. 'Oh no, please no.' Charlie knew that getting a blank envelope from the FBI was almost never a bearer of good news. Booth was still at her side, Brennan walked up right next to him. Charlie turned the envelope once more and opened it. The moment she opened it she had to smile.

"Where are you?" She shouted.

"Down here Doc." A voice said downstairs near the platform.

Charlie threw the paper in the air and bolted towards the stairs. Booth got the paper and looked at it. There were two dates on it: March 2nd 2009 and May 15th 2011. Brennan looked from the paper and then back to Booth. "March 2nd is the date they officially got together and May 15th is..."

"This Sunday." Brennan said they looked over the railing just in time to see Charlie running towards a guy that Brennan assumed was Danny.

Charlie bounced down the stairs and literally jumped in Danny's arms. Danny caught her but had to take a few steps back not to fall. They just clung together. "I'm sorry that it took so long."

Charlie shook her head in his neck. "Doesn't matter, you're back now." She pulled him even closer. "The 15th, Sunday?"

"Everything is arranged, the rehearsals are Saturday. From this Sunday on you'll be Dr. Charlotte Freeal-den Hoven." Danny said grinning. He pulled back a little from the hug to look in her eyes.

"Can't wait." Charlie said and they both leaned in for a very passionate kiss.

Booth headed towards the stairs with the rest of the team on his heels. Sunday was the wedding. That didn't give him a hell lot of time to ask Bones. Charlie and Danny broke off when the heard the team come down from the stairs.

"Every one this is my Danny." Charlie said. "Danny these are Wendell Bray, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Dr. Camile Soroyan, Angela Montonegro, Dr. Temperance Brennan and of course you already know Seel."

"Hi, nice to meet you all. And thank you for keeping my Doc company while I was gone." Danny said kissing Charlie on the cheek. "Oh and Doc, we're leaving tonight. So I hope you have a suitcase because you've to pack."

"We're leaving tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, the plane leaves at nine." Danny said smiling bright. "But I've to go by the Hoover for a second too.

Charlie smiled and kissed him on the lips and turned to Booth. "Seel are you flying with us?"

"Uh." Booth hesitated, leaving tonight would give him about ten hours to ask Bones out.

"Seel? The rehearsals are Saturday and you can stay at my place." Charlie said.

"Ehm, okay yeah sure. I'll meet you guys at the airport at 20:45." Booth said.

"Great." Charlie said grabbing Danny's arm and pulling him with her. "Let's go pack. Oh and guys. I expect the rest of you guys to fly in Saturday. I'll have rooms and plane tickets ready for you." Charlie yelled back.

"Plane tickets won't be necessary. We'll take my plane." Hodgins yelled back. Everybody turned to Hodgins with a surprised look.

"What? You guys didn't know I had a plane?"

Everybody chuckled.

"Brennan I have those facial reconstructions from the two limbo cases." Angela said walking towards her office.

"I've got to go. Have some paperwork to fill." Booth said. How the hell was he supposed to ask Bones for the wedding within ten hours. Everybody knows you can't push her.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I hope it was worth the wait though.**

**Okay so now Danny is back! there leaving for Vegas. That doesn't give Booth a lot of time. Is he going to ask in time?**

** Please leave a review. I'll try to update the next chapters a bit faster. Love to know what you think!**


	12. Asking & Flying

"Hey Seel." Charlie said as she entered his office. "Danny is debriefing with Cullen. We're leaving at nine. So you have five hours to ask your date." Charlie said when Agent Perotta entered the office too.

"A date for what?" Perotta asked. Charlie had to give it to Perotta, she had guts.

"Oh uh, Charlie's wedding." Booth said when Bones walked in.

"Booth, I've got the file you asked for, but I thought you already had a copy of it." Bones said and she moved towards his desk.

"Oh, thanks Bones." Booth said taking the file without losing eye contact with Bones, Putting it on his desk without giving it a glance. He had a copy of it like Bones said but he just needed to get her here so he could ask her.

"Okay Seel, I'll see you at the airport. You have four hours and fifty minutes." Charlie said when Booth finally broke his eyes away from Bones he saw Charlie leaving his office. Mouthing a good luck and winking at him through the glass wall.

"So when is this wedding exactly?" Perotta asked. Both Booth and Brennan suddenly noticed she was still in the room.

"Oh, Sunday." Booth said glancing to Bones once again.

"I love weddings, they are so romantic." Perotta said to Booth.

Bones looked at Booth, he kind of had a pained expression on his face. He clearly didn't want to ask Perotta out in front of her. She suddenly felt sad and she took a deep breath. "Booth I'll go, see you when you get back on Monday."

"Bones wait!" Booth said.

"Booth I know you are a private person. So I'll just leave and you can ask Perotta." Bones said and almost spat the name out. Perotta just smiled, she might have a chance.

"Bones! Please just wait." Booth said. Why the hell would she think he would take Perotta to the wedding.

"Why, Booth?" Bones asked looking into his eyes.

Locking his eyes with hers he sighed. "Because I want you to be my date to Charlie's wedding!"

"Oh." Was all Bones said.

Perotta looked at Booth and then to Brennan and said. "Agent Booth, I'll be available if you need a date." When she didn't get a respond she left the office.

Booth came around his desk walked to the door to close it. He turned back to Bones and saw she had sat down in one of the chairs. He walked over to the other chair and sat down across from her. He scratched the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"Look Bones, I wasn't really planning on, you know raising my voice so to speak. So, the wedding is Sunday as you know. But Charlie and Danny are leaving tonight. That means we'll be gone for five days and we'll be back Monday. I know that's a lot of days to be gone from work, but I would really like it if you would come with me." Booth said with an unsure but charming smile.

"You are asking me to a wedding?" Bones asked. She didn't know what else to say. She always thought a wedding was an antiquated ritual meant to suppress women. Only now she wasn't so sure anymore. Charlie, a rational woman, is getting married because she trusts her partner. Angela is trying again with Hodgins. And then there was Booth.

"Look Bones, I know all about your opinions. But I don't want to go with someone else. Look, if you really can't miss that much work you can come with the rest of the squint squad on Saturday and I'll pick you up from the airport and..."

"Booth, I'll come with you. I can't really leave my partner with a gambling problem alone in Vegas." Bones said with a small smile.

"Really Bones?" Booth asked with the biggest grin.

"Yes Booth." Bones said rising from the chair. "I've got to go back to the lab to talk to Cam."

"Okay." Booth said rising as well and he took a quick step forward to grab her arm and make her stop. She turned her head looking questioningly. He leaned close to her ear and whispered "Take time to pack. It's a colour wedding we have the colour red." He handed her the invitation.

-------((BB))------

Cam looked up when she heard someone enter her office. It was Dr. Brennan but there was something different about her. She had this small smile on her face that she had never seen before.

"Hey Cam. I was wondering if I could have a few days off starting now till Monday." Brennan asked.

Cam looked at her questioningly. That are five and a half days off. "Of course, Dr. Brennan. You've got enough days on the book. But may I ask why?"

"Of course, I'm going to Charlie's wedding." Brennan said like it was completely logical.

"So am I. But were not leaving till Saturday right?" Cam said confused.

"Well, I'm going with Booth tonight." Brennan said.

"You are going with Booth to the wedding?" Angela asked who had just entered the office..

"Yes. He asked me an hour ago." Brennan answered. "Well thanks Cam, but I got to go."

"Sweetie, wait up." Angela said.

"Ange, I really got to go. Booth will pick me up in three hours. I still need to stop at the drycleaners, I promised to pick something up for my Dad and I need to pack." Brennan said.

"Well sweetie, I'm here to help. Why don't I go to the drycleaners and you go pick that thing up for you Dad. We can meet later back at your place so I can help you pack." Angela suggested.

Brennan looked at her. It would take less time if Angela drove to the drycleaners while she went to the hardware store on the other side of town.

"Fine." Brennan said. "And Angela." Angela looked around.

"Thanks."

"No problem sweetie." Angela said and she went to get her stuff.

-----((BB))-------

"Okay sweetie. Charlie told me all about the colour wedding, so which colour did you and Booth get?"

"Red." Brennan said.

"Red? Like dark red, light red, orange red?" Angela asked.

Brennan took the invitation she got from Booth out of her purse and opened it. "Like COCKY belt buckle red."

"Really?" Angela asked. She looked at the invitation and started laughing. Charlie was good.

"What's so funny?" Brennan asked.

"Charlie just really knows what she wants in a wedding." Angela said. Brennan looked at her still confused.

"Never mind, let's pack." Angela said.

Brennan got a suitcase out of her closet. She was looking forward to the trip. Booth and she would still have two days alone together. Probably also Saturday morning. Brennan started to smile.

-----((BB))------

Booth knocked on the door at eight o'clock. But instead of Bones opening the door he was faced with Angela.

"Hey Angela, what are you doing here?" Booth asked confused.

"Oh I'm helping Brennan to pack. We just finished and I was just on my way out." Angela answered.

"Oh, well thanks for helping her." Booth said shifting a bit while Angela was getting her stuff together. "Is she... looking forward to it?" Booth asked in a whisper.

Angela smiled as Brennan came out her bedroom with the suitcase behind her and with a blissful smile on her face.

"Here Bones, let me get that for you." Booth said reaching for her suitcase while smiling.

Brennan smiled back. "I just need to pack my laptop and then I'm ready." She said while walking towards her study.

"Booth." Angela said waving her hand in front of his face. Booth looked at Angela and smiled sheepishly.

"She has been wearing that smile all day. She's looking forward to it." Angela said smiling at the twinkle it brought to his eyes when he heard that.

"So I've got everything." Brennan said holding her laptop bag and a handbag.

"Okay, lets go." Booth said clapping his hands together.

"Sweetie, I'll see you Saturday night. Have fun." Angela said and she gave Brennan a quick hug.

"Follow your heart." She whispered before she let go. She gave Booth's arm a squeeze, smiled at the two of them and was out the door.

Booth lifted the suitcase.

"You ready Bones?" He asked and Brennan smiled at him and nodded.

She followed Booth out of the door and closed it behind her.

------((BB))-------

Brennan was the last one to walk up the stairs and in to the private airplane. She hung up her coat and entered the cabin. There were four rows of normal airplane seats followed by quite a large empty space and near the cockpit on the other side of the plane were a big comfy couch and two comfy chairs situated. Danny and Charlie were already sitting on the couch and Booth was sitting in one of the chairs. Brennan yawned and walked towards the other chair. But Booth grabbed her hand when she walked past him.

"Booth!" She shrieked when she fell backwards in his lap.

Booth let go of her hand and put his arms around her. Putting up a big charm smile and winked at her.

"You said you slept better when I was close. I can see that you're still tired so just get some sleep."

"Booth." Bones said but when she looked at him she saw him smiling jokingly but in his eyes she saw that he was dead serious.

"Fine." She puffed.

His smile got even bigger. Especially when she snuggled a little closer into him and put her head on his shoulder near his neck.

"Night Bones."

Booth looked up towards Charlie and Danny who were in a quiet conversation together. Charlie looked up for a second and smiled broadly. Booth smiled back and got a book out of the bag that was lying next to the chair. He looked at the title. Forensics Anthropology training manual, he took it from one of the shelves from Bones office, remembering her telling him that it was the first book she read in college.

Danny and Charlie had moved to the normal airplane seats to allow Brennan some sleep.

"Bones you asleep?" Booth whispered.

"Hmm, almost." Bones answered.

"What's the difference between the carpals and the metacarpals?" Booth asked softly.

"Carpals are the wrist bones. Metacarpals are hand bones." Bones said still half asleep.

"But I thought phalanges were hand bones." Booth said understanding less and less from the book.

Bones took one of his arms from her waist and took his hand. Touching the top of his fingers she said softly _phalanges_ moving down to his hand palm _metacarpals_ finished at his wrist just above his tattoo _carpals_. A shiver went trough Booth at her soft touch.

"You understand?"

"Yeah, thanks Bones." Booth said smiling down at her seeing she still had her eyes closed and on his shoulder.

"You're amazing Bones, you know that. Even asleep you're the smartest person." Booth said chuckling to himself.

Bones smiled a little and just hold on to his hand and fell asleep.

----BB-----

They were woken by the pilot telling them they were landing shortly through the intercom. They stretched slightly and noticed they were still holding hands. They looked at each other and just smiled, neither of them letting the other go. Booth just wanted to lean in to kiss her, searching in her eyes for any indication of fear, anxiety or any other negative emotion. He found none and leaned in. Just before his lips touched hers the plane touched the ground. Before he knew it Charlie and Danny were right in front of him.

"Let's get this show on the road." Danny said.

Booth looked back to Brennan smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go."

Brennan stood up from his lap and before he stood up, they walked out the plane still holding hands.

"Dr. den Hoven, Agent Freeal." A man in a suit greeted them. He was standing besides a Santino's Hotel and Casino limousine.

"Did you have a pleasant flight?"

"Yes thank you. George this is my big brother Special Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." Charlie said pointing towards Booth and Brennan before turning back to him.

"For this weekend you're their personal butler. What ever they want you'll make sure they get it."

"Yes ma'am. No problem. It's nice to meet you." George said. He opened the door and gestured them in.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I've decided to just ignore the last episode and go with my story. Though I would love to hear your opinions about it because I'm at a total loss about it. Make me happy and push that button**


	13. Evenings & Mornings

They got out of the limousine laughing. The moment an employee exited the casino the all observed a change in Charlie. She stood straight and pulled out her 'boss' face.

"Welcome back, Miss den Hoven." The employee said and he handed her a computer tablet.

"Thank you. Where is Miss Halt? I'd like to talk to her as soon as possible." Charlie said while looking at the tablet.

"Miss Halt is at the other casino. There was an emergency meeting." The employee said looking a bit scared.

"Let her call me when she's done. Let Dex check these numbers again. There wrong." Charlie said handing the tablet back and dismissing the employee.

"You should really be a little nicer to your staff." Booth said with a small chuckle.

"Why? He's not that important. If he doesn't like it, he can quit." Charlie said with a shrug entering the casino.

"Charlie you're back!" A woman in her mid thirties moved towards them and gave Charlie a quick hug.

"Yes I am. Cecile this is my brother Seeley Booth and his partner Temperance Brennan." Charlie said to Cecile before turning to Booth and Brennan.

"Seel, Bren, this is my head concierge Cecile Bradley."

"Nice to meet you." Booth said with a smile.

"I just need a minute with Charlie." Cecile said and pulled Charlie away. Charlie pulled Brennan along with her.

"Charlie, you didn't tell me your brother was that hot!" Cecile said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Charlie said.

"Look at him, he's a smoking, gorgeous, delicious piece of a man." Cecile said smiling. Brennan looked at Booth. He was talking to Danny real serious and Brennan could guess what they were talking about. But that wasn't what was getting her attention. He had looked at her for a second and smiled before turning all serious again.

"Oh my God! That smile." Cecile said smiling flirtatious.

Brennan looked at Cecile, she really didn't like this woman. She turned and walked towards Booth.

"Cecile, you really don't have a chance." Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" Cecile asked but when she looked at Booth again she knew what Charlie was talking about. Brennan stood next to Booth who put his hand around her waist and pulled her playfully against his body. He tried to let her go but Brennan would have none of that and pulled his arm back around her and she smiled up at him. He smiled back at her.

"What a waste." Cecile said.

"Well Cecile, you just need to leave him alone." Charlie said grinning.

"Well, I'll find someone else at your wedding." Cecile said laughing.

"You do that. Can you make sure our bags get to our rooms?" Charlie asked.

"No problem." Cecile said and she scurried off.

Charlie walked towards Danny, Booth and Brennan. "Brennan, I'm sorry. So sorry. I'd like to say that that's not her, but it is."

"It's okay." Brennan said.

Booth looked at her, then at Charlie. "What happened?"

"Noting, Booth. She was being... inappropriate." Brennan said avoiding his stare.

"She was being Cecile. Which is like Angela in her celibacy kick." Charlie said.

"Oh." Booth said bending towards Brennan. "Don't worry, not changing my date."

Brennan looked back at him and smiled shyly.

"Never going to change my mind." Booth said his eyes twinkling.

"Well let me show you were you guys will be staying."

Charlie took Danny's hand and guided them to her personal elevator. She pressed the P button and the elevator went up.

"You guys will be staying at the same level as we are." She said. "You'll have your own everything, we only share the same balcony since the balcony goes all around the apartment."

They reached their floor and Charlie led them in to their place.

They entered a kitchen that was about the same size as Brennan's living room and kitchen together. One side was completely made of glass, actually every outside wall was made of glass so every other window one could slide open a window to get on to the balcony.

"Okay so you have the kitchen." Danny started before walking further. "The living room, man you wouldn't believe the TV it's great." They moved on. "So here we got the bathroom, the Jacuzzi is just outside."

"You should really try it it's amazing!" Charlie said before moving on to the last two rooms.

"The master bedroom and a guest bedroom. But believe me none of those beds top that couch." Charlie said.

"Cecile should bring up your bag's momentarily. I've got to go now. I need to check up some things and see what kind of emergency meeting is keeping my best friend from welcoming me back. Breakfast tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

Booth looked at Brennan who understood that she could make the choice.

"That sounds great."

"Great meet us in the security room at nine?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Booth answered and Charlie and Danny exited the room.

Booth walked out on the balcony to check the view. Brennan followed closely behind him.

"So what were you and Danny talking about?" Brennan asked referring to the serious conversation she had seen them having before.

"Nothing Bones, Just doing my duty as a big brother." Booth said smiling.

"That means you threatened him." Brennan said, Booth just smiled back.

"So how about a movie before bed?" Booth asked "You still haven't seen Ocean's Eleven."

Brennan looked at him with doubt. "Well I just slept four hours. Why not?"

"Great." Booth said and they re-entered the apartment. Booth sat down on the couch and he turned on the interactive television. He clicked on Ocean's Eleven and looked at Bones.

Brennan hadn't sat down yet. She wasn't really sure were to sit down. She just spent four hours in his arms sleeping and, to be honest, she would like watch the movie in the same position. Only she didn't really know what Booth thoughts on the subject. Well, technically they were on a date but, she just didn't know.

Booth rose on this feet and walked towards Brennan.

"You alright?" He asked. She looked really confused. They were alone now and she looked like she was doubting her decision of joining him.

"Ehm yeah sure. Let's just watch the movie."

"You're not too sleepy?" Booth asked lightly holding her hand.

"No, I'll be fine." Brennan said smiling up at him.

"Okay, come on." Booth said, he pulled her with him and positioned her on the couch next to him. He grabbed the remote, pressed play and put his arm around her. She relaxed and snuggled a bit closer. Booth smiled down for a second before focussing his attention on the screen. Brennan was asleep by the time the credits rolled down the screen and Booth was dozing off. He turned the TV off and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He really didn't feel like getting up to go to bed. He put both arms around Brennan and went to lie down on the couch. Brennan slid a bit to the side so she lay in between the back of the couch and Booth. With her head on his chest. Booth looked at her for a few seconds. She sighed softly and she burrowed herself a bit more in his chest. She looked comfortable. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

-----((BB))-----

"Do you really need to check up on the casino's?" Danny asked.

"Dan, I've been gone for six whole days. There is a lot to do. I need to check all the transactions that were made to see if there are no mistakes." Charlie said while they stood in front of the elevator, but Danny didn't really want to hear any of it. He pulled her towards him and started kissing her shoulders.

"I also need to check what that emergency meeting was about and... and.." Charlie couldn't really think anymore, by now Danny was biting in her ear.

"Doc, you asked the employee if Nat could call you when she was done. She will. Now why don't we go have some fun." Danny whispered in her ear. "I've been gone for three weeks."

Charlie turned around and kissed him un till she heard the ping of the elevator. Charlie took Danny's hand and pulled him in the elevator. "We'll play later." She said with a wink while she grabbed her phone to get security ready.

-------((BB))------

Brennan slowly opened her eyes and was blinded by the light. She closed her eyes groggily and buried her face further in her… pillow? Then she remembered last night. Vegas, room, movie. She probably fell asleep during the movie. She sighed and inhaled. She liked waking up to his smell. It felt relaxing and safe. She really had no idea where this was going to take there partnership. She hadn't really thought about it till last night. When Booth said he was never going to change his mind about bringing her as his date to the wedding. Now was also not the time to think about it because she felt Booth waking up too.

Booth woke up by the fact that Brennan was drawing circles on his chest. He was pretty sure she had no idea that she was doing that. But he didn't really mind. It was a nice way to wake up.

"Morning Bones."

"Good morning Booth."

"I hope you don't mind that I didn't wake you last night." Booth said looking up at her. "I was just really sleepy and didn't feel like getting up. It was just unpractical and…" Booth was cut off by Brennan's finger on his lips.

"It's okay Booth. I had a very good night sleep." Brennan said smiling.

Booth smiled back at her. "Do you know what time it is?"

Brennan shook her head and grabbed his arm to look at his watch.

"It is fifteen minutes past eight."

"What time did we tell Danny and Charlie we would meet them?" Booth asked.

"Nine." Brennan said "Why don't you go take a quick shower and I'll make some coffee I'll shower when you're done."

"Sounds like a plan." Booth said waiting for Brennan to get up.

"Bones, as much as I like it that you're on top of me, but…" They both looked at each other in shock over what Booth had just said.

"I... I.. mean, we might need to get a move on if we're to be on time."

"Oh yeah." Brennan said with a small smile and she moved away from him. She walked towards the kitchen and she looked back for a second, Booth was lying on the couch having one hand on his face. She smiled shyly and blushed a little.

Booth grunted and got up. Crap, crap, crap. Why did that come out so inappropriate. He walked into the bathroom and threw some water in his face. He took a deep breath and started to undress.

Ten minutes later Booth got out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a white shirt. He walked into the kitchen and smelled the coffee. A mug was sitting on the kitchen table. He reached for it and took a sip.

"Bones you really are my hero." Booth said when he tasted the coffee.

"Booth don't be silly. It's just coffee." Brennan said sipping her own.

"Well Bones. Right now it's a little bit of heaven. And you know just how I like it, the coffee I mean." Booth said with a smile and a wink.

Brennan blushed again. She finished her coffee and smiled at him.

"I'm going to take a shower now." Booth followed her with his eyes when she walked towards the bathroom. He took another sip of his coffee.

About twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom dressed in a black blouse and a red skirt.

"Let's go Bones." Booth said with a smile.

A/N: Okay so HELLO VEGAS!!! I hope you all liked it. I just seen the latest episode and I have to say. I'm HOT BLOODED!!!!!!!!!!

Please let me know what you think :D


	14. Passwords & Breakfast

They got into the elevator and Booth pressed the 'S' button. Immediately after doing so he was asked for a password, he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked.

"Well, Charlie has been changing her passwords more often since Danny came along." Booth said looking at the screen. It really was ridiculous how high tech her personal elevator was.

"Isn't there another way to the Security room?" Brennan asked.

"Nah, just give me a second. I'm still her big brother..." Booth went silent for a while.

"Got it!" Booth said. "Okay so, Charlie is of course all about numbers. Danny is born in 1983. They got together on March 2nd 2009. So 1983 and 2009 is 3992. March is the third month so two times three is six. Six times 3992 is..?" Booth asked.

"That's ludicrous. Why would she take such a number?"

"Come on Bones, just tell me what 3992 times six is?" Booth said.

"23952." Brennan said.

"Thank you." Booth replied and he entered the code and the elevator went down.

"Ha! Told you."

"Ah, how? It could have been thousands of dates." Brennan said. Booth seemed to be able to surprise her so often. "And how did you know that she multiplies the numbers?"

"Well Bones, if you know a person and I mean really know a person you can guess their passwords."

"So you know my password?" Bones asked. He couldn't. Ever since she found out Booth knew her password she'd changed her password every two weeks and always tried to hide what she typed in.

"Of course Bones. Though I've to say. It's getting harder and harder since you change it twice a month." Booth said. Brennan gave him a shocked look.

"Ah, come on. I'm your partner. I notice almost everything that changes in your live." He said with a big charm smile in place.

Brennan couldn't help but smile back. The elevator stopped and de doors opened. They entered the hallway and walked up to the glass doors were he entered the code again. He opened the door for her and whispered in her ear.

"Shrimp." Brennan stopped and turned around looking shocked and clearly blushed.

"It's been your password for the past nineteen days. Forgot to change it?" He asked smiling. He was touched that she used his nickname from Pops as her password.

"I..I..." But she really didn't get a chance to respond because a man moved towards them.

"Booth? What the hell are you doing here?" The man asked smiling and he slapped Booth friendly on the shoulder.

"Hey Johnny! Nice to see you again." Booth said smiling back at the man but his smile quickly disappeared when he looked a little too interested at Bones.

"Bones this is Johnny. I met him when I was in Vegas back in the day, you know." Bones just nodded.

"Johnny, this is my." He looked at her. Date? Partner? Friend? Girl? Finally he decided on "Temperance."

Brennan looked at him. 'My Temperance?' He smiled at her and Johnny extended his hand and Brennan shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Johnny, I'm looking for my sis, she in her office?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. Still know where it is?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah sure." Booth said and he put his hand on the small of Brennan's back and walked a little further down the hallway.

"I'm changing my password." Brennan said.

"Well I'm honoured you have my name as a password."

"It's not fair, you always know my password." Brennan said when Booth opened the door to Charlie's office. "And I never know yours."

Charlie and Danny looked up from the computer screen to see the bickering couple walk in. They exchanged looks before speaking up.

"Hey guys. Had a good night sleep?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah great." Brennan said.

"You were right about the couch Charlie. And Danny you were so right about the TV." Booth said.

"Oh, I know!" Danny said. "Wait till the game is on. It's almost as good as watching live."

"Yeah. Really was one of the smartest things I ever done in my live." Charlie said. "Now he doesn't mind not going to the game and we can just stay home and play." She said smiling and winking at Danny.

"So how about that breakfast." Danny said.

"I here you." Booth said. Both Charlie and Brennan rolled their eyes

"You eat too much." Brennan said.

"Never too much." Booth said smiling.

"Well let's go." Charlie said grabbing her purse.

Danny put his arm over her shoulder and the two of them led the way back to the elevator. Booth put his hand back at the small of Brennan's back. He leaned a bit closer and whispered. "Moderation."

Brennan looked at him. "Your password?"

He scratched the back of his neck and smiled. "Yeah."

Brennan smiled at him. "Thank you." She was astounded by how they could have a conversation, get cut off from that conversation by someone with a completely different thing and when that is over, they would simply continue their previous conversation. She really liked that about talking to Booth. They always made sure that if it was important the conversation was finished. Sometimes there was a meeting or just a small interruption between it. Or even a few days, but they always finished it.

Brennan was taking out of her reverie when she didn't feel Booths hand on her back anymore. She looked back and saw Booth swallow. That's when Brennan noticed they were at the casino floor. She walked back to him.

"You okay Booth?"

"Just a sec." Booth said he craned his neck and nodded.

"I'm good." He said smiling.

Brennan took his hand and squeezed it. She looked at him with a smile.

They entered a restaurant and were met by the hostess. "Hello Dr. den Hoven. Agent Freeal. Who are your guests this morning?" The hostess asked.

"Good morning Sunny, this is my brother Special Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. You got a table for four?"

"Of course, not a problem." Sunny said looking over the restaurant. "Ah there follow me." She walked over with them to a booth at the end of the restaurant that viewed over the golf course.

"Charlie when did you put the golf course here?" Booth asked. It had been almost two years since he had the chance tot visit Charlie. Before that it had been three years and that was the time that they were here on a case.

"Oh, I think seven months ago. We moved it so we could build two extra private suites." Charlie said. Booth nodded and looked out the window while he sat down in the booth next to Brennan across from Danny whom was sitting next to Charlie. They got the menu from Sunny who left to help other costumers.

"So Charlie where is the wedding going to be?" Brennan asked.

"I..." Charlie started realising she didn't know she looked at Danny. "I don't know."

Danny started laughing. "Well honey, since I know that you want a colour wedding, it's going to be at the garden at the Silverware." Danny said..

"You're the best, you know that." Charlie said giving him a quick kiss.

"Thanks. But I'm only as good as you." Danny said with a wink to her.

"The Silverware Hotel is Charlie's other casino." Booth explained to Brennan.

"By the way guys what time is the rehearsal dinner?" Booth asked while putting his arm on the back of the couch.

"It starts at seven. It's at the FiAMMA Trattoria and Bar Restaurant." Danny said. "It has this great Italian cuisine. You guys will love it."

"It sounds great." Brennan said.

"Can I take your orders?" A very blonde waitress suddenley stood next to their table.

"Ehm yeah." Danny said. "For me it's an English breakfast and for my soon to be wife it'll be the French breakfast."

Booth looked up from his menu. "Can you get me one Belgian waffle and one apple waffle, instead of two of each?"

"Sure no problem." The waitress said with a big smile and a wink.

Brennan looked up at the woman. Shocked at her open flirting. Booth put his arm around Brennan's shoulder.

"So Bones, what are you going to have?"

Brennan leaned a bit into him. "I don't know yet.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I'm doubting about some fresh fruit or blueberry pancakes." Brennan said.

"How about you take the blueberry pancakes and we share the fruit." Booth said charm smile in place.

"Deal." Brennan said smiling.

"So, what's going to be?" The waitress asked a little annoyed.

"Fresh fruit and blueberry pancakes." Brennan said to the waitress who nodded and tapped on the electronic pad in her hand.

"Oh and one black coffee with two sugars and one coffee latté no sugar." Brennan said.

"Thanks Bones." Booth said.

"And two cappuccino's and a carafe of mineral water." Charlie said.

"It will be here shortly." The waitress said.

"I suddenly really like the waitresses at the diner." Brennan said.

"What why?" Booth asked

Charlie and Danny laughed. "You didn't notice now did you?" Danny asked.

"What?" Booth asked looking stunned towards his three companions.

"That girl was flirting with you." Charlie said.

Booth just looked dumbfounded. "Was not."

Everybody started laughing.

A/N: Didn't you guys also thought it was amazing that Booth knew Brennan's passwords in that episode. Daffodils, Daisy, Jupiter! God I love that scene. So I thought I put it in my fanfiction. So let me know what you think.


	15. Old Stories

Breakfast went by fast. Brennan was astounded at how natural it all felt. Booth let his arm fell around her shoulders halfway through breakfast. She just leaned in a bit closer. Like it was the most natural thing to do. Charlie and Danny were real easy to talk to and for some reason every time she looked at Booth, there was this smile playing around his lips. His eyes were bright and he just looked so content.

"Guys I'm really sorry but I've got to go. I have a meeting at headquarters." Danny said noticing the time. They already sat there for over an hour.

"Oh that's okay." Booth said. "Good luck."

Charlie and Brennan looked at him questioningly.

"Geez. After every undercover assignment you get a full evaluation about everything you've done." Booth said.

"Yeah, I know. But I really have to go talk to a shrink." Danny said with a grimace on his face.

"I'll walk you to the car." Charlie said to Danny. "Guys, just tell the restaurant to put it on my tab. Everything you by on casino's ground you can put on my tab. It's my treat."

"Okay." Booth said.

"Bye." Brennan said. "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well I was thinking. Maybe we could just walk around the city for the morning. Getting some lunch before coming back. Then maybe you know, you can call back home because I know you want to check in with the lab." Booth said smiling at her while grabbing a strawberry out of the bowl.

Brennan looked at him. He knew her too well. She looked at the fruit bowl and saw that he just took the last strawberry. She pouted slightly. Booth noticed just in time and he chuckled

"Open up Bones." She opened her mouth and let Booth feed her.

"Thanks Booth. And it sounds good. But what are we going to do this afternoon?"

"That's a surprise." Booth said with a smile.

Brennan was about to respond but Booth fed her a piece of apple. Booth laughed at her shocked face and Brennan started to giggle while leaning into Booth a bit more.

"Can I get you two anything else." The waitress asked.

"Oh no I think were good. Could you put this al on the tab from Dr. den Hoven?" Booth said.

"Of course. So your here for the wedding then?" She asked.

Booth looked at the waitress wondering why the hell she was asking. He looked at Bones who started to get annoyed. "Yeah _we'_re here for the wedding."

"Oh well have a good day." The waitress said and walked off.

Booth looked at Brennan and laughed while standing up he offering her a hand. Expecting her to decline his hand as usually claiming she could get up herself. But to his surprise she accepted his hand.

"Let's go."

They walked out of the restaurant. Brennan held on to his hand till they go out of the casino. Booth let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder while they started to walk towards the city.

"So Bones, tell me something I don't know." Booth said.

"Like what?" Brennan said.

"Something about you." Booth said smiling at her.

"Booth you know everything about me." Brennan said biting her lip slightly.

"Come on Bones, it doesn't have to be anything important. I'll go first. When I was seventeen Pops and Grams took me and Jared out camping. I had this huge fight with Jared. We were rolling around on the ground.

"Is this another alpha male story?" Brennan asked.

"Bones! Will you just listen?" Booth said with fake annoyance in his voice.

"Fine" Brennan said.

"So Grams caught us fighting and got pissed. Jared played the young brother card. He claimed that I started it and Grams believed him. I was so annoyed I just walked away. I ran away in the woods. Pops came looking for me after dinner that night. We talked through what happened. The entire time we were talking pops was busy working on this wooden chunk. When he was done he made this dog figurine. He handed me a piece and we just sat there cutting the wood. When he saw what I was working on you know what he said to me?" Booth asked. Brennan shook her head in a negative. "He handed me another wooden piece and said.

"Shrimp you don't have to practice fighting but in crafting wood you do." And I practiced.

"You can make wood crafts?" Brennan asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm a man of many talents." Booth said to which made Brennan laugh.

"I'm serious, you can make a wooden craft?" Brennan asked again.

"Come on I'll proof it to you." Booth said looking in the bushes for a good piece. He found one about as big as a fist. He took a small army knife out of his pants.

"Why do you carry a knife?" Brennan asked.

Booth looked at her.

"Bones it's an army knife. I used to work as an army ranger. I always have a knife. So now tell me something I don't know about you."

"Booth I really don't know anything you don't know about me." Brennan said.

"You know my favourite flower, planet and colour."

Booth chuckled. "Okay so Bones, what was the worst date you've been on in college?"

"Booth." Brennan said with a little whine in her voice.

"Hey that's something I don't know about you." Booth said still working on the wood.

"Fine." Brennan said defiantly.

"It was this football player. He was there on a football scholarship. He wasn't in one of my classes but he came up to me in the library so I figured he was smart enough. So he picked me up at my dorm we went out for dinner and a movie. Dinner was okay. He just talked about sports and was not really interested in anything else. He kept interrupting me when I said something. So I was looking for a way to politely get out of the movie. Since I couldn't really find one I went for the direct approach telling him I couldn't go see the movie with him. He just said oh okay. That gives me a chance to go to this club with some of my friends. Then he just turned around and walked away. Never talked to or seen him again." Brennan said.

"That's the worst?" Booth asked.

"Well he was terribly annoying." Brennan said.

Booth suddenly stepped in front of her causing Brennan to bump into him.

"Booth?"

He was wearing his charm smile. He held up his hand holding a little wooden figurine. She took it out of his hand and looked at it.

"It's a dolphin." She almost whispered.

"It's you favourite animal." Booth whispered back.

Brennan looked up at him. His eyes were twinkling.

"Hope I'm doing better then your football jock."

Brennan laughed again looking down at the little figurine.

"Much better." Brennan said while Booth slung his arm back around her shoulders and they continued to walk again.

Brennan looked at the small dolphin in her hand. It was beautiful, it was still rough but she liked it. When she looked up she saw they were now walking on one of the most crowded streets she had ever saw. Booth was steering her right trough the crowd. Nobody bumped into her even though she was paying attention to something in her hands. Booth just made sure she was safe and right that moment she discovered that she really didn't mind that at all.

A/N: Okay so that was the first part of the morning. Hope you all liked it. For all the mothers out there HAPPY MOTHERS DAY. even though it's almost over for us in holland. Tommorrow is my BIRTHDAY. I'm really excited!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Old Buddies and Doubts

They were still walking and Booth was showing her all the places. It was incredible that he still knew everything.

"Hey Sarge!" They heard behind them.

Booth turned around to see one of his old army buddies.

"Hey Matthew." He said extending his hand to shake it before pulling him in a real guy hug.

"How you doing?"

"I'm doing good." Matthew said while his eyes fell on Brennan.

"But not as good as you."

Booth laughed a little. "Bones meet Matthew, We served together in Iran. Matthew meet Temperance."

"Temperance, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He said extending his hand for her to shake.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you." Brennan said.

"So Sarge where did you get this piece of meat?" Matthew asked pointing at Brennan.

"Booth and I work together." Brennan said.

"We're partners. She indentifies remains for the FBI." Booth explained shaking his fist at the name he was calling her.

"That's cool. So what are you guys doing in Sin City?" Matthew asked.

"My sister is getting married." Booth said. "What about you?" He asked without any interest.

"Getting married in Vegas do you know the guy's name?" Matthew asked laughing.

"Didn't think a Booth would marry in Vegas. You guys are Catholic. So what, she got herself drunk and pregnant?"

Brennan raised an eyebrow at that comment. But she should have paid more attention to Booth because a second later Matthew was pushed up against a wall. Booth held his hand to the other guys throat.

"How dare you first disrespect my friend and then seconds later my family. You don't even know them."

"Booth." Brennan said softly putting a hand on his shoulder. But it didn't help he just put some more pressure on his neck.

"Booth let him go." Brennan said putting a hand on his arm. Booth looked at her and nodded before letting go of Matthews neck.

"Geez, didn't mean to step on you toes." Matthew said.

"Let's get out of here." Booth said taking Brennan's hand and they left.

"Sorry Bones, I really don't like him." Booth said.

"Booth it's okay." Brennan said trying to calm him down.

"No it's not. Calling you a piece of meat, insulting Charlie. He has no right." Booth said.

"Booth calm down. Come on let's sit down." Brennan said pulling him down on a bench.

Booth sat down and rubbed his face with his hand before looking over his shoulder to Bones.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's completely understandable that you found the need to assure dominance over him, because he was dominating the conversation." Brennan said.

Booth took a breath and shook his head. "Bones, this wasn't about that. He was insulting you and Charlie. He has no right to insult my family just so he can joke around or any other reason for that matter."

"Booth, that is also alpha male behavior." Brennan said.

"I don't care Bones. I learned to take care of my family so if that's alpha male behavior then so be it." Booth said. "I'm not going to change. It's what I've been doing for the past 33 years and four months." Booth said standing up to walk away.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, she hadn't meant to make him mad at her.

Booth looked in her eyes and saw that she was sorry. He took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead once more. "Booth I don't want you to change. I… Like your alpha male behavior." Brennan said guilty. She never meant to tell Booth this but there we more important things to discuss. "Booth you said 33 years and four months?"

"You like my alpha male behavior." Booth said with a big smile sitting back down.

"Booth I already told you. I feel safe with you. Just tell me why you were so precise.

"33 year and four months isn't precise Bones." Booth said.

"Booth?" Brennan asked again.

"It's my first memory Bones." Booth said.

"What is it?" Brennan asked with a smile but when Brennan saw the sad look in his eyes it disappeared.

"You don't have to tell me."

"I remember smelling liquor. My Dad slapped my Mom in the face. I started to run towards my Dad and tried to tackle him. He was too strong and just got more pissed. I..." Booth stopped and let his head fell in his hands.

"I.. that.. that moment I made sure that Jared, my Mom or any of my family wouldn't be hurt." A single tear dropped from his eyes. Brennan pulled on his shoulder to let him lean back. She wiped the tear away and her hand slipped from his face to around his neck and into a hug.

"Thanks for letting me in your family." Bones said softly

Booth put his arms around her and pulled her sideways into his lap. "Can we just sit here for a moment? For me, to calm down I mean." Booth asked.

"No problem." Brennan said snuggling a little closer.

They sat there quiet for a few minutes. Booth started drawing circles on her thigh. Brennan looked at him and he had this far away look in his eyes. Like he wasn't really there. The truth was Booth wasn't that far away in his mind. He was just trying to forget for awhile so he could enjoy his time with Bones. Brennan looked around her, a lot of people were staring at them. Some were smiling others looked ashamed. She thought about how they must look. She was sitting in Booth lap her head on his shoulder. Arms around each other and Booth still drawing circles on her thigh. A shock went through her when she found out she really didn't care. She was with Booth and the rest didn't really matter.

Booth took one last deep breath, even though he was really comfortable sitting like this they had a city to see. Besides that he was getting hungry.

"Come on Bones let's get some lunch." Booth said smiling.

Brennan looked at him, he really ate too much. "Booth we just finished eating two hours ago."

"Yeah Bones but I finished my waffles about three hours ago. Come on I'm hungry." He said now with his charm smile in place. He saw the corners of her mouth twitch and knew he got what he wanted.

"Fine." Brennan got of his lap, reaching with her hand so and pulling him up. Booth let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Thanks for sitting with me." Booth whispered in her ears. She probably felt really uncomfortable sitting there with him. It really did him some good though. He calmed down, well at least he didn't feel like shooting the next person that would come up to him.

"It's nothing, Booth." Brennan said.

"Well, I still appreciate it." Booth said while pulling her even closer. Brennan smiled at him before turning her attention back to the city around her.

"Oh I know this great place to get sandwiches." Booth said pulling her across the street.

-((BB))-

The rest of their afternoon went by quickly. They decided to head back towards the casino around three. They made their way into the lobby.

"Bones, I need to talk to Charlie. Do you want to come with or do you want to call back home, check on everything?" Booth asked giving her a way to get some time for herself.

Brennan looked at him. She enjoyed this day immensely. Booth made sure there was a smile on her face every minute, but she could really use some time to think. To compartmentalize.

"I think I'll check in at the lab. I'll meet you here in about two hours?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah sure. That'll give me enough time to plan your surprise." Booth said smiling broadly.

"Booth, I don't like surprises." Brennan said.

"You'll like mine." Booth said and kissed her cheek on impulse. "I'll meet you back here in two hours." He said his smile getting bigger at the surprise and maybe even shy look she was giving him.

"Okay." Brennan said while he turned around. Her hand shot up to her cheek. She really needed some time to compartmentalize.

Booth walked towards the elevator and ticked in the password, before striding up the elevator. Striding his way over to Charlie's office. When he walked in he'd noticed that Charlie wasn't alone. She was looking at her laptop together with a woman about the same age as Charlie. She was a little shorter and had straight blonde hair.

"Hey Nat. How are the duties of the maid of honor going?" Booth asked.

"Hey Booth." Nat said standing up and walking towards him giving him a quick hug.

"Nice move Seel." Charlie said laughing

Booth looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"With Bren." Charlie said with a wicked grin.

"You've been watching me?" Booth asked.

Charlie sighed. "Nat, can you give us a second?"

"Sure, no problem. We're still going to talk though." Nat said smiling at Charlie and walking out of the office.

"Booth you know I watch you when you're on the casino floor. We made that agreement all those years ago."

"Yeah, Well I don't want you spying on Bones and me." Booth said.

"Seel, I wasn't spying. You want me to stop checking? Last time you were here and I asked you the same question. You answered no. That's great responsibility, but if you say stop I'll stop." Charlie said.

"I..." Booth started but stopped. He lived in Vegas for three years and was able to keep up with his meetings, but it helped that he knew Charlie was watching. Only at that time he didn't had anything worth not gambling beside Charlie. He had a son know that he wanted him to be proud. Bones, of course Bones is here the whole weekend with him. She'll make sure he doesn't gamble.

"I'd like you to stop."

Charlie nodded. "You're absolutely sure that I'm not going to find you gambling?"

"I'm sure. I've too much to lose, to even attempt it." Booth said.

Charlie nodded and pushed a button on her phone. It went over once till somebody picked up.

"Graham I'd like you to delete Seeley Booth from my viewing list."

"No problem boss, It'll be done by the end of the day."

"Thank you." Charlie said and hung up and turning back at Booth. "It's done. If ever for any reason you want or need back on my list tell me."

"I will sis, but you don't have to worry. No way I'm going to gamble." Booth said confidently.

"Okay. So Booth what was the reason you left your date to talk to me?" Charlie asked.

"Well I was wandering if I could barrow your jeep?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why do you need it?" Charlie asked opening her drawer in her desk and got a valley number out it before handing it to Booth.

"Oh, I want to take Bones somewhere." Booth said.

"Somewhere, for which you need a four wheel drive to get?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Booth said.

"Oh okay." Charlie responded looking back at the papers in front of her, but if you looked closer you could see she was more looking through them.

Booth walked around her desk, put the papers away and sat down on her desk. Charlie looked up with him. Confusion clearly shining through. "What's going on?" Booth asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." Charlie said.

"About?" Booth pressed.

Charlie looked down at her hands. Tears slowly started to escape her eyes.

Booth sighed softly. "Charlie, tell me." Booth said.

"What if he gets hurt." Charlie whispered. Closing her eyes and letting more sobs come. Booth came down from the desk turned her chair away from the security room.

"What is the first thing you think of in the morning?" Booth asked.

"That I love him." Charlie said.

"What is the second thing you think of?" Booth asked.

"That I'm happy." Charlie said.

"What if you switch back to being partners. What will be the first thing on your mind?"

"That I love him." Charlie said.

"Second thing?" Booth asked.

"That I miss him." Charlie said.

"Given these facts, what does your logic side say?"

Charlie considered this for a moment. She remembered having this kind of conversation a lot after her parents disappeared and after the tapes showed up.

"Given the facts. It's only logical that I marry him. Because I love him." Charlie said with a small smile forming on her face.

Booth nodded. "Talk to Danny about all of this. He's the one you're getting married to. He deserves to know your insecurities."

"I know. I just don't want to let him down." Charlie said.

"The only way you let him down is by not telling him this." Booth said.

"You're probably right." Charlie said

"Oh, I know I am." Booth said. "So how about we go down to the gym and have a good sparring match."

"I'd like that." Charlie said. Booth stood up and they both made their way to the elevator to get their work-out clothes.

"You're the best brother ever." Charlie said when they stepped into the elevator.

A/N: So that was another chapter. I hope you're all surviving the shock that the final brought us. I for one needed some time. I'm working on another fic too, but my beta's computer thought it was funny to stop working so I hope it'll be up shortly but can't promise anything. Well let my know what you think. I'm allways happy to hear your thoughts.


End file.
